


Mi alma es tuya

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporadas alternativas 8 y 9, siguiendo canon sólo a veces. Se mantiene la historia general de Naomi, Metatrón, y los ángeles, aunque la parte entre Dean y Cas es diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En el refugio

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de las temporadas 8 y 9 SPN no es mio, sino de la CW. Me divierto con esto, no gano dinero.

Tener un refugio seguro, una base de operaciones permanente hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Se parecía a tener un hogar, un sitio al que volver, un lugar protegido en el cual descansar, con todo lo que necesitaban para la lucha que tenían entre manos. El lugar estaba lleno de secretos, y cada nuevo libro, cada documento o cada habitación que encontraban eran como una fiesta para Sam. Además el amplio edificio estaba equipado con todas las protecciones que conocían, contra criaturas como demonios y ángeles, y otras protecciones que aún ellos, con sus amplios conocimientos de cazadores, no conocían. El cuartel general de los misteriosos Hombres de Letras era como un sueño hecho realidad. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban como luz y agua, pero aun debían seguir adquiriendo provisiones en otros lados, porque las reservas de emergencia que poseía la gigantesca alacena del lugar llevaban años caducadas. Compraban siempre lo que hacía falta en pueblos diferentes, a veces a varios días de distancia, a fin de no revelar el escondite a posibles observadores. Nunca usaban el Impala para esto, ya que el auto resultaba demasiado conocido, pero se las arreglaron para tomar prestados otros dos autos. En uno de los libros Sam encontró un hechizo para hacer a los vehículos indetectables para los demonios, y fue bastante sencillo proteger no sólo el Impala, sino los dos autos alternativos que usaban y que no llamaban tanto la atención. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenían que luchar cada día por las cosas más cotidianas de la vida.  
Sam se sentía completamente en su elemento, pero a medida que pasaban los días sin noticias de Castiel, Dean parecía cada vez más triste.  
Aquella mañana planeaban comenzar el traslado de Kevin a ese lugar en forma segura, burlando a los demonios que Crowley enviaba para tratar de espiarlos. Estaban convencidos de que nadie podría localizarlos allí. El sitio era prácticamente inexpugnable, aún en el caso poco probable de que los demonios lo encontraran.  
Garth se encargaría de trasladar a Kevin y a su madre a un pueblo que quedaba a unos 4 días de viaje de la instalación secreta, y desde allí serían conducidos por Sam dando un rodeo hasta otro pueblo, este a dos días de distancia pero en la dirección opuesta. Finalmente Dean los llevaría a la baticueva, como ya llamaban al edificio, por el camino secreto que habían descubierto, el cual corría por el fondo de un cañón, y era muy difícil de encontrar por casualidad, mientras Sam regresaba por otro camino. Con los autos protegidos, no esperaban problemas.  
Antes de separarse para cumplir la tarea, mientras desayunaban en la biblioteca, Sam miró a Dean a los ojos, preocupado por la tristeza que veía en él, y que Dean trataba de disimular sin éxito.  
\- Mientras estés esperando a Kevin, trata de llamarlo una vez más. Estando aquí no nos puede localizar, pero fuera de este lugar podría. Tal vez podamos protegerlo aquí también. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.  
No especificó a quien se refería, pero no era necesario. Por toda respuesta, Dean suspiró.  
\- Debe estar en problemas, por eso no contesta. No quiero pensar en lo que le estarán haciendo. Odio a esos hijos de puta alados más que a Crowley. - Dean apretó los puños con rabia, y se giró mirando a la pared, para que Sam no viera la lágrima rebelde que se atrevió a salir de su ojo contra su voluntad. 

 

Todo salió según lo planeado. Dean esperaba a Sam, Kevin y a su madre en un bar de carretera a la salida del pueblo en el que quedaron encontrarse. Sam le avisó que llegarían en una media hora. Tras pagar la cuenta salió del bar y condujo hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde estaba el cartel con el nombre del mismo, el punto de encuentro. Era el momento de realizar el último intento de llamarlo, ya que no tuvo respuesta las veces que lo llamó en los dos días transcurridos desde que dejara la baticueva. Tenía que ser ahora, antes de regresar con los Tran, después sería demasiado peligroso.  
Salió del auto y miró los alrededores. Una llanura de tierra seca, vegetación marchita y mucho polvo en el camino de tierra roja que serpenteaba bajo el sol del mediodía. No se veía a nadie en toda la extensión que abarcaba la vista. Se alejó unos pasos y se sentó bajo el único árbol que daba un poco de sombra. Miró hacia el cielo azul inmenso donde unas pequeñas nubes blancas se desplazaban perezosamente en el escaso viento.  
\- Cas- dijo apenas susurrando, pero con tanta intensidad que su voz tembló. - Por favor ven. No sé donde estás, ni qué te hicieron, pero lucha. No te dejes vencer. Lo que sea que te está pasando, lo solucionaremos juntos. No te voy a dejar solo. Ven conmigo, te voy a proteger de lo que sea. Vamos Cas, tu puedes. Estoy esperándote. Déjame cuidarte como tu me cuidas. Vamos a estar bien si estamos juntos.  
Lloraba cuando terminó de hablar, y se secó con rabia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, enojado consigo mismo. Llorar no iba a arreglar nada. Miró cuidadosamente el lugar en que estaba, fijando en su mente la localización en el mapa, para ayudar a Cas a encontrar el lugar. En circunstancias normales Cas siempre podía encontrarlo, pero ignoraba en que condiciones estaría en ese momento, y pensó que no haría daño tratar de precisar su ubicación exacta.  
Transcurrieron algunos minutos sin que nada cambiara.  
\- Vamos Cas – volvió a decir, esta vez más alto. - No tengo todo el día.  
Se levantó, porque ya era hora de ir al encuentro de Sam. De repente escuchó un ruido de alas que le era muy familiar, y se volvió sobresaltado, porque ya había perdido la esperanza. Cas estaba frente a él, con sus ropas sucias y ensangrentadas, y apenas se mantenía en pie. Rápidamente lo sostuvo, mientras Cas se desplomaba en sus brazos.  
Horrorizado, descubrió una herida en la frente, que chorreaba sangre sobre sus ojos, y notó que algunas de las manchas de la ropa continuaban aumentando de tamaño. Tenía marcas de ataduras en las muñecas y huellas de golpes en el rostro. Parecía inconsciente, y respiraba de forma irregular.  
Lo cargó sobre su hombro y lo tendió con mucho cuidado sobre el asiento trasero del auto. Con delicadeza le quitó la gabardina, y le abrió la camisa, para evaluar la gravedad de las heridas. Presentaba múltiples cortes de cuchillos en el tórax, pero sólo uno parecía profundo. Buscó el maletín de primeros auxilios y trató de hacer lo posible para contener la hemorragia y limpiar los cortes menores, pero sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. No tenía idea de cómo se curaba a un ángel, lo único que podía hacer era tratar las heridas del recipiente, aunque entendía que éstas eran apenas una manifestación visible del daño realizado en su Gracia. Lo único que sabía es que se necesitaban los poderes de un ángel para reparar el daño. Consiguió darle unos puntos en la herida más profunda, y se la vendó con cuidado. Cas no se movió ni reaccionó.  
\- ¿Quien te hizo esto, Cas?- murmuraba mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro. - Sea quien sea lo va a pagar. Lo mataré con mis propias manos.  
Terminó de vendarlo y le puso una camiseta suya, ya que la ropa que solía llevar estaba completamente arruinada. Le colocó una toalla bajo la cabeza y se aseguró que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Finalmente le vendó la herida de la frente, y con ternura le acarició la barba, tan crecida como cuando estaban en el purgatorio.  
\- Vas a estar bien. Estás a salvo ahora. Estás conmigo.  
Castiel no se movió, permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración parecía más rítmica y tranquila.  
Un auto se detuvo cerca del suyo, sobresaltando a Dean, que no lo escuchó llegar, absorto como estaba en atender a Castiel. Instantes después, Sam llegaba a su lado y se inclinaba sobre el herido ángel. Comprendió de un vistazo lo que sucedía.  
\- ¿Como está? ¿Que le pasó?  
\- No lo sé. Apareció y se desmayó enseguida. Pero voy a matar al que lo hizo. Lo voy a llevar a la baticueva, ahí estará a salvo.  
\- Espero que resista el viaje.  
\- Lo hará, es más fuerte de lo que parece. - Dean deseaba poder creerse sus palabras. Cas tenía que recuperarse porque él lo necesitaba a su lado más que nunca. La propia fuerza de sus convicciones lo mantendría vivo, estaba seguro.  
Sam propuso que cambiaran el plan, nadie los había seguido en todo el camino, y con Castiel herido lo mejor era que los dos viajaran juntos. Kevin no se encontraba muy bien y su madre estaba muy preocupada del efecto que toda aquella tensión estuviera provocando en su hijo. Tendrían más oportunidad de vencer en una lucha contra demonios o ángeles si se mantenían juntos, o cuando menos al alcance de la vista.  
Dean condujo el auto en que estaba Castiel, mientras Kevin y la señora Tran siguieron con Sam. Iban lo más rápido posible, y Dean se negó a detenerse para pasar la noche en el camino. Cualquier retraso podría ser fatal para Castiel en ese estado.  
Se detuvieron a comer algo luego de 10 horas de viaje ininterrumpido, y Dean se ocupó de Castiel, revisando sus vendajes y refrescando su rostro y manos con agua fría. Castiel se movió algo y se quejó débilmente, sin abrir los ojos.  
\- Dean, ayúdame- dijo con una voz tan débil que Dean apenas lo escuchó.  
\- Cas, estoy aquí. Tranquilo, vas a estar bien. Estás a salvo conmigo.  
Cas abrió sus increíbles ojos azules y enfocó a Dean con dificultad. Al reconocerlo le sonrió, y volvió a decir su nombre con expresión de alivio. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, agotado, y se quedó dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez con un sueño tranquilo.  
Sam le trajo algo para comer y beber, y le pidió que descansara un poco, que si se dormía al volante pondría en peligro a Cas. Finalmente se turnaron para dormir un par de horas cada uno, y luego prosiguieron el viaje. Llegaron a la base secreta al día siguiente, casi a la caída del sol, exhaustos. Kevin tenía fiebre, y temblaba en brazos de su madre. Castiel había despertado en el último tramo del camino, pero estaba muy débil, Dean lo ayudó a bajar del auto, mientras Sam se ocupaba de Kevin. 

Al poco rato estaban todos instalados, Kevin en el dormitorio que le habían preparado junto al de su madre, y después de tomarse un par de pastillas de ibuprofeno, dormía atentamente vigilado por la señora Tran, que pese a lo preocupada que estaba, tenía la misma energía incansable de siempre.  
Fue necesario anular algunos de los signos de protección contra ángeles para poder meter a Castiel en el edificio, y mientras Dean lo ayudaba a caminar hasta su habitación, ya que no tenían una preparada para él, Sam se encargó de restaurarlos, a fin de que ningún otro ángel pudiera detectarlos.  
El esfuerzo fue demasiado para él, y cuando finalmente llegó a la cama de Dean, su herida más profunda sangraba de nuevo, a pesar de los puntos. Dean lo ayudó a acostarse, angustiado ante los débiles quejidos de dolor del ángel.  
\- ¿Como puedo ayudarte? No sé cómo se cura a un ángel. Tal vez algún libro nos diga que hay que hacer.  
Castiel tenía los ojos cerrados y volvía a respirar con dificultad.  
\- No puedes. Mi gracia está dañada. Solo otro ángel puede restaurarla, pero ninguno lo hará. No lo merezco.  
Dean suspiró resignado.  
\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a culparte?. Te castigaron lo suficiente por lo que hiciste. ¿No puedes curarte tu mismo?  
\- No tengo energía para eso. Gasté toda la que tenía en escapar de Naomi.  
\- ¿Ella te hizo esto? ¿Quién es?.  
\- No lo sé. Un ángel de un rango tan elevado que nunca oí hablar de ella. Me estaba controlando para obtener información sobre ustedes, Kevin y las tabletas. No me pude resistir, aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Ella es muy poderosa. Me obligó a matar a Samandriel, porque estaba a punto de revelármelo.  
La débil voz de Castiel se ahogó en un sollozo. Dean le rozó la mejilla con suavidad.  
\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya nos ocuparemos de Naomi. Aquí estás a salvo de todo.  
\- ¿Donde estamos?  
\- Larga historia. Te lo contaré cuando estés mejor. Es un lugar seguro.  
No dijeron nada por un rato. Castiel volvió a cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Dean se desesperaba por no poder hacer nada, cuando una idea le vino a la mente y lo golpeó con fuerza. Recordó las palabras de su abuelo, la forma en que extraía energía de su alma, y de cómo Castiel obtuvo energía del alma de Bobby. Tenía que funcionar.  
\- Cas. - El ángel abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró.  
\- Hay una forma de que te recargues de energía para poder curarte, lo sé. Quiero que lo hagas.  
\- No.- La voz de Castiel sonó débil pero terminante.  
\- Es la única forma. Funcionará.  
\- No voy a hacer eso otra vez. Es algo malvado. Ya hice suficiente daño.  
\- No lo es si yo te la ofrezco. No la estás tomando por la fuerza. Yo quiero dártela.  
\- No. No voy a hacerlo. Prefiero ser destruido. Alimentarse de un alma humana es un acto abominable.  
Dean se trepó a la cama, acercándose mucho a Cas y mirándose en sus ojos azules. Cuando habló, lo hizo en una voz baja y apasionada que sorprendió a Castiel tanto como a sí mismo.  
\- En este caso no. Mi alma es tuya, desde que me sacaste del infierno. Cas, no hagas que te lo suplique.  
Castiel lo sabía, sabía que había marcado el alma de Dean como suya, y nunca se la devolvió, porque Dean no lo quiso. Alimentarse de un alma que le pertenecía por propia voluntad del ser humano, y que se le ofrecía libremente, no era un crimen, sino un acto de amor. Y ahí estaba Dean, el ser por el que había dado todo, ofreciéndole la energía de su alma para que se curase. Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Castiel cuando se posaron en los de Dean. De forma inconsciente sus manos se unieron.  
\- Hazlo ya - dijo Dean con la voz quebrada.  
\- Te va a doler.  
\- Más me dolió perderte. No quiero perderte de nuevo, nunca más. - los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas a su vez. - Hazlo, por favor.  
Castiel no dudó más. Se sentía completamente indigno de esa entrega, de ese amor, pero rechazarlo era infinitamente peor. Apenas tenía fuerza para alzar el brazo y atravesar con él el pecho de Dean, pero lo hizo; aunque no era en el plano físico, sentía que atravesaba la propia esencia de Dean, el centro de su ser, su alma.  
Dean apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor, y cayó sobre Castiel. Tras los primeros instantes, el dolor más insoportable que había experimentado en su vida desapareció, dejando paso a una sensación muy extraña: una conexión tan profunda como no había sentido jamás con ser alguno. Como si su alma se fusionara con la de Castiel en una sola, como si toda barrera que alguna vez pudo existir entre ambos se desvaneciera. Imágenes de eventos, tiempos y lugares lejanos aparecieron como flashes en su mente, percibiéndolas de forma completamente ajena y extraña, pero suya a la vez. Sintió también un amor absoluto, inmenso, tan extraño como todo lo demás, abrumador, como si se viera a sí mismo con los ojos de Castiel, un ser hermoso, perfecto, digno de todo el amor que fuera posible sentir, un amor devastador, que podría arrasar el universo entero.  
A continuación se sintió torturado hasta la locura en un lugar completamente desconocido, absurdamente blanco y limpio, más indefenso aún de lo que había estado en el infierno, mientras desgarraban la misma esencia de su ser. Y oyó una voz, que reconoció como suya, que lo llamaba con un ruego desesperado, que le prometía protección, seguridad, lo revivía, y le daba las fuerzas para liberarse, escapar y poder llegar hasta esa voz con sus últimas reservas de energía.  
De nuevo volvió a ser Dean, percibiendo la esencia de Castiel latiendo junto a la suya, sintiéndose más débil cada vez, cuando de pronto el contacto se rompió, dejando un vacío helado en su pecho, allí donde había sentido a Castiel. Jadeó de dolor y se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazándose, tratando de cubrir el vacío y darse calor, y reprimir los gritos angustiados que luchaban por escapar de su garganta. El roce de unos dedos cálidos sobre su frente disminuyó la asfixiante angustia. Una mano fuerte le apartó un brazo con suavidad, y otra se posó en su pecho, allí donde el vacío amenazaba con tragarse todo su ser. Al instante, una dulce calidez lo invadió, llenando el vacío, confortándolo, calmándolo. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos azules de Castiel sobre los suyos. Notó que las heridas de su rostro habían desaparecido por completo.  
Castiel lo levantó suavemente y lo acomodó contra él, rodéandolo con sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en la cabecera de madera de la cama. Dean no se resistió, no se había sentido tan agotado en su vida. Permaneció quieto, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Aún estaba aturdido por las visiones que ahora comprendía que eran recuerdos de Castiel, impactado por la revelación de que fue su plegaria lo que le dio a su ángel la fuerza para escapar de sus torturadores. Lo abrazó a su vez, haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre los cuerpos.  
Transcurrieron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos habló, las palabras no eran necesarias. No querían moverse, romper el hechizo del contacto entre los dos, que no era más que un pálido reflejo del profundo vínculo que los unía. Querían detener el tiempo, quedarse así para siempre.


	2. Antiguos secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez instalados en el refugio, continúan investigando los secretos de la antigua orden de los Hombres de Letras, y descubren algo que podria aclarar muchas cosas, o solamente enredar todo aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers de los capítulos 8x13 y 8x14. La teoría que desarrolla este capítulo es mía, no leí spoilers futuros. Supernatural no es mío, sino de la CW y de Kripke. No gano nada con esto, sólo diversión

Capítulo 2: 

Un golpe en la puerta rompió la magia del momento. Suspirando, Dean se separó de Castiel y se puso en pie con dificultad. Se tambaleó, y por poco se cae, aún aturdido por la experiencia. Castiel lo sostuvo hasta que se estabilizó.   
\- Mejor descansa un momento. Yo abriré.   
\- Estoy bien.   
Se dirigió hasta la puerta con paso inseguro y la abrió, encontrándose a un preocupado Sam, que lo miraba desde su altura.   
\- ¿Como está Cas? ¿Y tu? Te ves mal.   
Antes que Dean pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió más, y Castiel apareció a su lado.   
\- Estamos bien, Sam. Gracias por preocuparte ¿Como está Kevin?  
\- Nada bien. Está agotado y tiene mucha fiebre. Hicimos todo lo posible, hay que esperar a que los medicamentos le hagan efecto.   
\- No te ves muy bien tu tampoco. Creo que necesitamos una buena noche de sueño. - Dean bostezó ruidosamente. - Pero cenemos primero, me muero de hambre.  
Se dirigieron hacia la cocina que habían equipado con los modernos electrodomésticos que consiguieron entre las cosas que desechaban las personas que cambiaban sus artefactos con frecuencia. Poseían una cocina, una heladera con freezer y un horno de microondas en bastante buen estado. La imponente heladera de los años 50 aún funcionaba, y estaba llena de botellas de cerveza. Después de la biblioteca, la cocina era el sitio más acogedor del edificio.   
Encontraron a la señora Tran inspeccionando la antigua alacena, bien provista con comestibles.   
\- Kevin está durmiendo, le bajó un poco la fiebre. Voy a preparar una buena cena hecha en casa, nos vendrá muy bien a todos. Veo que tienen todo lo necesario aquí.   
\- Voy a ver a Kevin, tal vez pueda ayudarlo. Castiel intentó desaparecer, pero quedó muy sorprendido cuando no se movió del lugar.   
Dean se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. - Tendrás que usar las escaleras como todos, aquí dentro no puedes teletransportarte. Esto es como Hogwarts. Lo bueno es que nadie puede aparecerse aquí.   
\- ¿Que es Hogwarts? No entiendo la referencia.   
\- Harry Potter. Sam te mostrará los libros, los tiene todos, si te interesa. Tendrás mucho tiempo para leer aquí. Vamos, te llevaré a ver a Kevin.   
Cuando se alejaron de los demás por uno de los grandes corredores, Dean le preguntó si estaba lo bastante fuerte para tratar de curar a Kevin. Castiel se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.   
-Estoy completamente restaurado. Tu alma es la más pura y fuerte que conocí. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi. Gracias. Me salvaste otra vez.   
\- Mi alma no es pura. Y tu también me salvaste muchas veces. - Dean esquivó su mirada, un poco incómodo. Todavía se sentía débil, y si Castiel seguía mirándolo de esa forma, acabaría desmayándose en sus brazos como una doncella.   
Continuaron hacia el cuarto de Kevin. Estaba dormido en su cama, y se agitaba, y hablaba en sueños, como si fuera presa de una horrible pesadilla. Cas se sentó en la cama y le puso una mano en la frente. Al instante el chico se aquietó, y su respiración se hizo más regular y tranquila, incluso una sonrisa leve iluminó su ojeroso rostro.   
Dean se acercó al muchacho y lo miró, luego miró a Castiel.   
\- ¿Ya está? ¿Ya lo curaste?  
\- Eliminé su fiebre y su dolor de cabeza, y curé el daño provocado por el agotamiento y la mala alimentación. Reparar el efecto que le hizo a su mente traducir las tabletas está más allá de mis capacidades curativas. Los profetas son un misterio, y a los ángeles no nos está permitido más que saber sus nombres, y tenemos el sagrado deber de protegerlos de todo mal. Pero no podemos protegerlos de sus visiones, o de las consecuencias de la misión que tienen. Sólo Dios puede hacerlo.   
Era extraño oír a Castiel hablar así, le recordaba al ángel de años atrás, cuando recién se conocían, cuando no era más que un instrumento de un Dios en el que Dean no creía. Seguidamente el ángel se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Dean, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
– Ya hice todo lo que pude por él. Dormirá tranquilo unas cuantas horas, le hacen falta. Estará mucho mejor cuando despierte. Ve a comer algo, y a dormir después, lo necesitas. Estás exhausto. Vamos.  
\- Estoy bien. Tienes razón, necesito comer, me muero de hambre.   
Volvieron por el pasillo; Dean no rechazó el brazo de Castiel rodeando protectoramente sus hombros, y se apoyó ligeramente en él mientras caminaban, aunque se apartó antes de entrar a la cocina. Nadie que no fuera Castiel podía ver en él muestras de debilidad.  
Castiel tranquilizó a la señora Chan sobre el estado de Kevin, y los cuatro disfrutaron de una agradable cena en familia. Estaban demasiado cansados para hacer planes sobre sus próximos pasos, de modo que hablaron de trivialidades y se fueron a dormir temprano.  
\- Tenemos que prepararle una habitación a Cas- dijo Sam, entre bostezos.   
\- Yo no duermo. No se molesten ahora, pueden hacerlo mañana. Será mejor que me quede con Kevin, para cuidarlo durante la noche. Ustedes necesitan dormir.   
Linda Tran protestó por un momento, quería velar el sueño de su hijo, pero entre todos la convencieron. Ella también necesitaba dormir.   
Castiel acompañó a Dean hasta su habitación, para asegurarse que estaba bien. Dean se tiró vestido sobre la cama y se quedó dormido instantáneamente. Castiel se quedó unos minutos mirándolo dormir. Le gustaba contemplar a Dean mientras dormía. Cuando estaba dormido, la tensión se borraba de su rostro, y parecía mucho más joven, inocente y vulnerable. Esto despertaba sensaciones extrañas en Castiel, pero agradables a la vez. Creía que se parecía mucho a lo que los humanos llamaban ternura, no estaba seguro. Lo que sentía se parecía a la devoción que solía experimentar ante su Padre, éxtasis ante la maravilla de su obra. Mirando dormir a Dean entendía porqué los humanos eran la mayor creación de su Padre como nunca antes. Pero Dean había dejado muy claro que no le gustaba que lo mirase dormir; y aunque no comprendía porqué, no deseaba contrariarlo. En el purgatorio no le había molestado. Con algo de nostalgia, Castiel recordó los momentos en que exhausto por las continuas luchas que libraban todo el tiempo, Dean se dormía acurrucado contra él, envuelto en la protección de sus brazos. Suspirando, le rozó la frente con los dedos, y susurró “dulces sueños”, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Kevin.  
Sam se retiró a su cuarto con uno de los libros de la biblioteca, que lo tenía completamente fascinado por su contenido sobre ocultismo.   
La señora Tran fue a dar las buenas noches a su hijo, que dormía apaciblemente, ya sin fiebre, y luego ocupó el cuarto de al lado, que le habían preparado los hermanos, después de que le hizo prometer a Castiel que le avisaría si había algún cambio en Kevin.   
Nada los molestó esa noche, y durmieron por más de diez horas, incluso Dean, que por lo general no dormía más de cuatro.   
A la mañana siguiente, Kevin se encontraba mucho mejor y desayunó con ellos. Dean, en bata y pantuflas, recién salido de la ducha, se sentía como nuevo, y devoró el desayuno que Sam preparó. La madre de Kevin estaba radiante, descansada y muy aliviada ante la evidente mejoría de su hijo. Castiel los acompañó, parecía encontrarse muy bien, ya no le quedaba rastro alguno de las heridas, y hasta insistió en probar el café, que encontró delicioso.   
Sam estaba un poco callado, y esperó a que Kevin volviera a su habitación acompañado por su madre para hablar con Dean y Castiel sobre algo que le preocupaba.  
-Cas, cuando nos llevaste al pasado, ¿como lo hiciste?  
\- Viajar en el tiempo es complicado. Sólo los ángeles pueden hacerlo, y aún así, el hechizo es muy difícil, requiere mucha energía. Ahora mismo no podría hacerlo, aún si tuviera los ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo.  
\- ¿Se necesitaría la energía de un alma? - preguntó Dean.   
Castiel lo miró incómodo, no entendía el comentario de Dean y aún se sentía culpable por haber usado su alma para cargar sus baterías.  
\- Fue lo que hizo nuestro abuelo Winchester- aclaró Sam. - Viajó en el tiempo usando un hechizo y obtuvo la energía de su alma.  
\- Es extraño. A mi entender, los únicos que podemos hacer eso somos los ángeles.  
\- Encontré símbolos enoquianos en muchos de los libros de la biblioteca. Me gustaría saber dónde los obtuvieron los Hombres de Letras - Sam parecía intrigado y preocupado a la vez.  
\- ¿Me pueden explicar que es este lugar y de qué están hablando?- preguntó Castiel con cara de “no entiendo esa referencia”.  
Dean y Sam le hicieron un resumen del extraño encuentro con su abuelo, el demonio que lo perseguía, la revelación sobre sus antepasados, la misteriosa llave y los secretos que encontraron en el lugar.   
\- Este es nuestro cuartel general ahora. Por lo que sabemos, es a prueba de todo. Nadie puede entrar sin ser detectado, y sin nuestro permiso. - Dean parecía más feliz que en mucho tiempo.   
\- Cas, ¿podrías ayudarnos a traducir los textos en enoquiano? Estoy seguro que lo que dicen esos antiguos libros es de mucha utilidad para poder derrotar a Crowley de una vez para siempre, y ayudar a Kevin con la traducción. - Sam preguntó ansiosamente.   
\- Por supuesto, ayudaré en lo que pueda.   
\- Genial, podemos empezar ahora mismo. Vamos a la biblioteca. Dean, puedes preparar una habitación a Cas mientras traducimos. Sé que te aburren los libros.  
Dean aceptó, y se quedó perezosamente desayunando mientras Sam y Castiel se dirigían a la biblioteca.

Una vez en una de las mesas, Sam tomó el primer libro de la pila que había formado y se lo pasó a Castiel, el cual lo leyó rápidamente.   
\- Son hechizos, no muy poderosos. Este sirve para curar heridas, y éste para provocar lluvias en un área pequeña, y éste para encontrar cosas perdidas. ¿De dónde sacaría tu abuelo estos libros? Parecen antiguos.   
\- Por lo que encontramos aquí, los Hombres de Letras existen desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la Edad Media al menos, tal vez desde antes, y han recopilado estos conocimientos a lo largo de los siglos.   
Castiel tomó otro libro de la pila.   
\- Es curioso éste, contiene información sobre los ángeles, pequeños detalles sobre alguno de nosotros, detalles que nadie que no sea un ángel sabría. Como que a Gabriel le gustan los dulces. Nada fundamental, pero es la intrascendencia lo que me sorprende. ¿Como llegaría esto a estar en poder de los humanos?   
\- ¿Es posible que algún ángel fuera amigo de uno de los Hombres de Letras y le contara todo esto? ¿Amigos como Dean y tu?  
\- Es posible. Existen varios casos de ángeles comunicándose con humanos a lo largo de los siglos.  
\- Quiero que leas éste y me digas si lo que entendí es correcto. No estoy muy seguro de mi conocimiento del enoquiano, aunque aprendí mucho últimamente.   
Sam le pasó un libro pequeño, encuadernado en cuero, y con apariencia de ser muy antiguo. Las páginas estaban amarillas y muy frágiles, y estaban llenas de símbolos enoquianos. Había un moderno marcalibros en él, marcando la página que llamó la atención de Sam.  
Castiel la leyó en silencio, y luego levantó los ojos hacia Sam.  
\- Es muy claro lo que dice: “Sólo un ángel puede matar a otro ángel”. Y luego describe el arma con que puede hacerse, las espadas que ya conoces. Ya lo sabía. Es un conocimiento básico. Otras criaturas pueden hacernos daño, torturarnos como hizo Crowley con Samandriel, o destruir nuestro recipiente y enviarnos de vuelta al cielo. Pero la destrucción definitiva, sólo un ángel o el mismo Dios pueden hacerlo.   
\- ¿Estás seguro?- Sam se veía muy alarmado.   
\- Sí, estoy seguro. A menos que por algún motivo, esa información sea falsa. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?  
Sam lo miró de frente.   
\- ¿Recuerdas al hijo de puta de Zachariah?   
Castiel hizo una mueca de dolor.   
\- Claro que lo recuerdo. Mi jefe. Lo odiaba. Me hizo cosas horribles para evitar que los ayudara. Sé que fue destruido, aunque nunca supe los detalles. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
\- Dean lo mató. Con una espada mata ángeles. Yo lo vi. Lo destruyó por completo. La explosión de luz blanca, la sombra de las alas en el piso. - La voz de Sam temblaba un poco. - No cerró los ojos mientras lo mataba y la luz no le hizo daño.   
Castiel se lo quedó mirando en silencio. No supo que decir por un rato muy largo.   
\- Hay algo más. Encontré en este libro una cita de la Biblia, del Génesis, 6:4-1. Se refiere a ángeles que tuvieron hijos con humanas, contradiciendo las órdenes del cielo. Busqué más referencias. Las interpretaciones difieren, pero según algunas de ellas, los descendientes de estos ángeles fueron héroes, en otras fueron gigantes que causaron gran devastación. Dios los sentenció a ser destruidos, pero no se menciona si lo fueron.   
\- No entiendo a dónde tratas de llegar.   
\- ¿Y si los Hombres de Letras recibieron sus conocimientos de los descendientes de estos ángeles? ¿ Y si ellos mismos lo fueran? ¿Y si nosotros tuviéramos esa herencia en nuestra sangre?  
\- Es posible. Muy pocos humanos pueden ser recipientes de ángeles. Es algo que está en la sangre, pero no sé lo que es. Ustedes son especiales para el cielo, aún antes de nacer. Estaban destinados a ser los recipientes de los ángeles más poderosos. Pero no se me informó demasiado de todo esto antes, y ahora soy un paria para ellos, no me dirán nada más.   
\- Algo que está en la sangre. Hoy en día se puede interpretar como algo genético, algo que se trasmite de generación en generación, y puede venir desde ancestros muy lejanos.  
Sam se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándolo de la frente, con un gesto de desesperación.   
\- Espero estar equivocado. Lo último que desearía es descubrir que somos descendientes de ángeles rebeldes. Sin ofender, Cas.   
Cas le sonrió ligeramente.   
\- No te preocupes, no me ofende. No estoy precisamente orgulloso de lo que soy y de lo que hice.   
\- No estoy seguro de querer contárselo a Dean. No hasta que no haya completado mi investigación. Se enojaría mucho, y no necesitamos eso ahora que está tan entusiasmado con este lugar.  
\- Tienes razón, mejor no se lo digas todavía. Sería preferible que se lo dijera yo, cuando sea el momento.   
\- Gracias Cas. Me siento mejor ahora que hablé todo esto contigo.   
En ese momento llegó Dean, con una pícara sonrisa.   
\- Ven a ver la habitación que te preparé, Cas. Puedo cambiar lo que no te guste.   
Cas se levantó de la silla y siguió a Dean, mientras Sam continuaba enfrascado en los libros, tomando notas, y pasando frenéticamente de uno a otro. Tenía un arduo trabajo por delante. 

Cas siguió a Dean hasta una habitación que quedaba junto a la suya.   
Estaba muy limpia. Una gran cama de madera ocupaba el centro de la misma. Una alfombra de colores, que se veía vieja pero no demasiado gastada, decoraba el piso entre la cama y una antigua cómoda. Había una mesa con cajones, con un televisor pequeño, y un grabador de video conectado al mismo, junto a la cama. Un armario antiguo, imponente, ocupaba una de las paredes blancas.   
\- Todavía le faltan cosas. Ese televisor lo conseguí la semana pasada, pero lo cambiaré por otro mejor. Mientras, podrás ver viejas películas en vhs, hasta que consiga un reproductor de dvds. Así te pondrás al día y entenderás las referencias. Tengo algunas películas que te enseñarán otros aspectos de la humanidad, te serán muy útiles también. Dean abrió un cajón de la mesa y le enseñó las películas que le preparó. Se veían las de Star Wars, clásicos románticos y de ciencia ficción, algunas de Disney, y otras que parecían pornográficas.   
\- Tendrás como entretenerte mientras estés aquí. No podrás salir si no quieres que Crowley o tus compañeros te encuentren. Aquí estamos a salvo. Te conseguiré ropa para el elegante armario, así podrás vestir algo diferente.  
\- Gracias Dean. No necesito otra ropa, ni tampoco necesito dormir, pero me gusta descansar en una cama cómoda. Y gracias por las películas, la tele es algo que me gusta mucho de los humanos.   
\- Genial, podremos ver películas juntos y te explicaré lo que no entiendas.   
Castiel se sentó en la cama, se reclinó en las almohadas y prendió la tele. No se veía más que estática.   
\- No tenemos señal aquí, por eso los videos. Tendremos que conformarnos. Conseguiré más cuando vaya a buscar provisiones. También te conseguiré alguna silla, y un escritorio, por si quieres leer, aunque tenemos una magnífica biblioteca, como ya viste.   
\- No importa. Está bien así. Gracias por todo.   
Se quedaron en un confortable silencio por un rato. Dean se sentó en la cama, y se reclinó en el respaldo. La cama era lo bastante grande para que los dos se tendieran en ella sin tocarse.   
No había nada urgente que hacer aquella mañana y Dean propuso que empezaran con la trilogía más antigua de Star Wars, “A new Hope”. Castiel asintió y Dean puso la película con tanto entusiasmo como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Al rato le explicaba a Castiel todo lo que éste no entendía, y se reía con sus comentarios. Sin notarlo se fue acercando a él, hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron muy juntas. Cuando finalizó la película, el espacio personal entre los dos había desaparecido por completo.   
Durante toda la película, Castiel no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sam le explicó. Dean había matado a Zachariah. Recordó que Dean mató a la prostituta de Babilonia. Sólo un auténtico servidor de Dios podía matar a ese ser. ¿Podía Dean ser en parte ángel?   
\- ¿Te gustó la película?- Preguntó Dean de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia él, y los ojos azules se perdieron en los ojos verdes por un largo instante.  
\- Me gustó verla contigo. - la intensidad en la voz de Castiel hizo estremecer a Dean.  
Dean quiso hacer una de sus bromas habituales, como decir que fue un placer ver Star Wars con alguien que la veía por primera vez, pero no pudo. El tiempo se paralizó, y no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos de Castiel, consciente de cuanto los había extrañado los días en que estuvieron separados. Sin darse cuenta, acortó aún más la distancia entre sus rostros, y rozó los labios de Castiel con los suyos. Al instante siguiente, se estaban besando, lentamente al principio, como explorando y apasionadamente después,   
dejando que sus labios y sus manos dijeran cuánto se deseaban, cuánto se necesitaban.


	3. Lazos irrompibles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empecé esta historia antes de que en la serie saliera lo de las pruebas, por lo que no lo incluí. Pero la escena de la pelea entre Dean y Castiel en el 8x17 me pareció bellisima y épica, y la incluí, aunque con el contexto diferente para que encaje en mi historia.  
> Supernatural no me pertenece, es de la CW, y no gano nada con ésto, excepto divertirme un poco. El rating todavía es PG.

Pronto la rutina se organizó en la baticueva, como ya todos la llamaban. A Sam le parecía que era un poco irrespetuoso para la sede de una antigua sociedad secreta, pero si protestaba, tendría que aguantar más bromas de parte de Dean.  
Dean y Linda Tran se turnaban para cocinar, y tenían comida casera todos los días. Para sorpresa de todos, Dean cocinaba realmente bien. Kevin, cuidado ahora por su madre, estaba mucho mejor y dormía y comía con regularidad. Seguía dedicando todo su tiempo a la traducción de las tabletas y esta tarea lo cansaba mucho.  
Sam pasaba gran parte del día en la biblioteca, leyendo y tomando notas, y se abstraía tanto que tenían que ir a buscarlo para las comidas. No volvió a mencionar el tema de la supuesta descendencia de los ángeles a Cas, y mucho menos a Dean.  
Los demás fingían no darse cuenta del tiempo que Dean y Castiel pasaban juntos a solas. Después de la trilogía de Star Wars siguieron el Señor de los Anillos, varias películas clásicas de vaqueros, El rey león, Shrek , la que fue especialmente divertida porque Castiel no entendió ni uno de los chistes y Dean tuvo que explicárselos, lo que terminó, sin que supieran bien cómo, con ambos entrelazados en la cama, devorándose a besos.  
A pesar de la importancia de la misión que tenían, cerrar las puertas del infierno para siempre, y de los peligros que aún los esperaban, Dean no se había sentido tan feliz en años. Aquello era demasiado bueno para durar, Dean lo sabía muy dentro de sí.  
Un día regresaban de la biblioteca cuando Castiel quedó completamente inmóvil, con la mirada perdida.  
\- Cas? Cas? Cas!!!- Dean lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió, asustado al no obtener respuesta. Los ojos de Cas estaban desenfocados, y su cuerpo se notaba rígido bajo sus manos.  
\- Cas, vamos. ¿Que te pasa? Cas, quédate conmigo.  
Cas reaccionó por fin, tambaléandose un poco, pareciendo aturdido.  
\- ¿Que me pasó?  
\- Es lo que te pregunto. Te quedaste en blanco de repente. Me asustaste.  
\- No sé. De pronto estaba en otra parte.  
\- Nunca te fuiste, pero parece que tu mente sí. ¿Donde estabas?  
\- Era una habitación blanca. Alguien me hablaba.  
\- ¿El lugar donde te tenían prisionero? ¿La tal Naomi te estaba hablando?  
\- Puede ser. Mis recuerdos de ese lugar son algo confusos. Por momentos recuerdo ese nombre, y alguien que me torturaba, y después parece que nunca pasó.  
Dean lo abrazó con fuerza.  
\- Yo sí lo recuerdo. Lo vi cuando te di mi alma. Voy a matar a esa Naomi con mis propias manos. Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño. Averiguaremos quién es y lo que quiere. No te preocupes, lo resolveremos.  
Dean condujo a Castiel hacia la cocina, a buscar una cerveza, lo que hacía siempre que estaba preocupado. Insistió en que Castiel tomara una también, le prometió que lo haría sentir mejor, a pesar de que Castiel le recordó que necesitaba mucho más que una cerveza para emborracharse. Después de tomarse tres botellitas sin que hicieran efecto alguno, Castiel desistió y se quedó simplemente acompañando a Dean. Se mantuvo callado el resto del día, y Dean no lo perdió de vista, preocupado, aunque no volvió a comentar el incidente.  
A la tarde siguiente, Dean salió a comprar provisiones. Cuando regresó, descubrió horrorizado que Castiel caminaba junto a la olvidada carretera, como en trance. Frenó bruscamente el auto y lo sujetó por el brazo, obligándolo a darse vuelta y mirarlo. Los ojos de Castiel, azules, enormes, vacíos, miraban a la nada y Dean se asustó.  
Lo arrastró hacia adentro, dejando el auto cargado de provisiones con el motor prendido y la puerta abierta. Cerró de un portazo la pesada puerta de la base.  
\- ¡Cas!. ¡Por favor reacciona!  
Una vez dentro, Cas volvió a la normalidad. Se frotó los ojos, como si recién despertara, y miró aturdido a Dean, que lo sujetaba por los hombros.  
\- ¿Que pasó? - le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza en su típico gesto de no comprender algo.  
\- Estabas otra vez como en trance. Te encontré en la carretera, alejándote. ¿Ella te hizo salir?  
\- No recuerdo. Es posible.  
\- Acá no puede entrar, pero si sales estás a su alcance. No vamos a dejar que te saque de aquí. No te vamos a dejar solo ni un momento. Vamos.  
Preocupado y enojado, condujo a Castiel hasta su habitación. Éste se dejó llevar, caminaba con paso inseguro, como si estuviera borracho. Por el camino encontraron a Sam, que venía a investigar a que se debía el portazo. Dean le tiró las llaves del coche y le dijo que bajara las cosas. Sam pareció entender que algo pasaba, porque no dijo nada y se dirigió hasta la salida.  
Una vez dentro de la habitación de Castiel, Dean cerró la puerta. Castiel se sentó en la cama, y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Parecía cansado y derrotado. Dean se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Por varios minutos se quedaron en un confortable silencio, sin moverse. Poco a poco, Castiel se fue inclinando hacia Dean hasta quedar apoyado en él. Dean aumentó la presión sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo aún más hacia él.  
\- No voy a dejar que te lastime otra vez- le dijo en voz baja. - No voy a dejar que te aleje de mí.  
\- Se mete en mi mente, puedo sentirla. Siento que me obliga a hacer cosas. No la puedo detener. No sé que me hizo.  
\- ¡Maldita perra!  
\- Tengo miedo de que me obligue a hacerte daño. ¿Y si me obliga a revelar todos sus secretos? Soy un peligro para ustedes ahora.  
\- Cas, estás seguro aquí. Ella no puede alcanzarte. Sea ángel o demonio, no te puede tocar mientras estés en la baticueva.  
\- Me hizo salir hoy. Volverá a intentarlo. No tengo fuerzas para resistirme a ella.  
\- Eso no es cierto. Lograste escapar de ella una vez.  
\- Sólo pude hacerlo porque tu me llamaste. El lazo que tenemos es muy fuerte. Y ahora ella lo sabe, y lo usará en mi contra. Eres mi punto débil. Y al mismo tiempo, me das fuerza. No lo entiendo.  
Dean suspiró, y apoyó sus labios en el revuelto pelo negro de Cas. Entendía perfectamente porque a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Nadie como Castiel lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable y expuesto. Nadie como Castiel lo hacía sentir invencible y heroico. Su mundo se desplomaba cada vez que lo perdía, dejándolo débil, sin voluntad de seguir viviendo y luchando. Cuando Castiel lo hería y lo traicionaba, dolía más que las torturas que sufrió en el infierno. Cuando Castiel volvía y lo salvaba, su mundo se llenaba de luz, y cuando lo atravesaba con sus ojos azules con esa expresión de devoción, era capaz de cualquier hazaña.  
\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, tu eres también mi fuerza y mi debilidad a la vez- murmuró contra su pelo.  
Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Lentamente se reclinaron en la cama, y terminaron tendidos sobre ella, Castiel apoyado sobre Dean, estrechamente abrazados. Se sentían seguros, a salvo, en paz, como si nada ni nadie, en el cielo o el infierno, pudiera romper el poderoso vínculo que los unía. 

No se separaron en el resto del día. Decidieron hacer guardias por la noche, para que Dean pudiera dormir algo, y siempre estuviera alguien vigilando a Castiel, por si Naomi lo obligaba a salir del refugio una vez más. Hasta la señora Tran hizo su guardia, pero decidieron que era mejor que Kevin no lo hiciera, porque necesitaba dormir, estaba agotado.  
A las cinco de la madrugada, durante el turno de Sam, Castiel, que estaba mirando “Piratas del Caribe”, acostado en su cama, se levantó de repente, como si alguien le hablara. Como en trance se dirigió a la puerta, donde fue interceptado por Sam, que le cortó el paso.  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
Castiel no respondió, y apartó bruscamente a Sam, tirándolo al suelo. Sam se puso de pie de un salto, y lo sujetó por los hombros. Castiel se liberó, y lo envió volando hacia el pasillo, donde chocó fuertemente contra la pared, casi sin respiración.  
\- Maldición - pensó Sam. Que fácil se olvidaba que tenía más fuerza que cualquier ser humano viendo ese cuerpo de apariencia tan inofensiva y hasta vulnerable.  
\- ¡Dean!- gritó con voz ronca, mientras se ponía trabajosamente de pie, y se dirigía hacia Castiel, que avanzaba tranquilamente por el pasillo.  
Dean salió por la puerta abierta de su cuarto, completamente vestido, y se lanzó tras Castiel, alcanzándolo antes que llegara a la escalera. Sam llegó instantes después, todavía algo aturdido por el fuerte golpe.  
\- Cas, espera. ¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Dean, tomándolo del brazo.  
Castiel lo golpeó con la mano libre, derribándolo. Dean se sujetó de sus piernas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Castiel le dio una patada en la cabeza, liberándose y poniéndose de pie a una velocidad imposible para un ser humano. Dean gritó de dolor, pero se levantó y saltó sobre Castiel, tratando de inmovilizar sus brazos. Castiel se volvió y lo golpeó de nuevo, en el pómulo. Dean llegó a ver la ausencia de expresión en sus ojos, antes de que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.  
Sam corrió y se tiró sobre Castiel, haciéndolo caer otra vez, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo inmóvil en el suelo.  
Un rayo de luz salió del brazo de Castiel, enviando a Sam a varios metros de distancia, donde rebotó contra la pared, se golpeó brutalmente la cabeza y cayó al suelo sin sentido.  
Dean se recuperó y se lanzó sobre Castiel, antes de que éste se levantara.  
\- Cas, soy yo. Basta.  
Cas no se detuvo; tomó a Dean por los hombros y lo hizo rodar, quedando sobre él; en un rápido movimiento le tomó ambos brazos con una mano y los llevó sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolos contra el suelo, mientras con la otra lo golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro, una y otra vez. Los labios de Dean estaban cortados y ensangrentados, uno de los ojos amoratados y el dolor en el pómulo era tan intenso que estaba seguro de tenerlo roto. Su cabeza golpeaba dolorosamente contra el piso con cada puñetazo de Castiel y se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Pero el ángel no abandonaba su expresión ausente.  
\- Cas, por favor, reacciona. - la voz de Dean era un gemido roto. - Cas, lucha contra esto. Soy yo, Dean. No te dejes controlar-  
Un golpe más fuerte en la boca lo hizo callar. Sintió el sabor de la sangre. Iba a ahogarse en su propia sangre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Castiel iba a matarlo. Ahí terminaría todo. Cas, por favor, lucha, suplicó en su mente, ´porque ya no podía hablar. No me mates. Eres mi debilidad y mi fuerza. Te amo.  
De repente los golpes se detuvieron. Llegó a ver con el único ojo que podía abrir que los ojos azules se enfocaban de repente.  
\- ¿Dean?- la pregunta se ahogó en una especie de sollozo. - ¿Que te hice?  
Dean escupió sangre y trató de incorporarse, pero no tenía fuerzas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza iba a estallar.  
Sintió la mano de Castiel en su mejilla herida y gimió. Al instante, todo el dolor desapareció. Castiel lo ayudó a levantarse. Ya no estaba herido, y hasta la sangre había desaparecido de sus ropas.  
\- Lo siento mucho, Dean.  
\- ¿Que pasó?  
\- No estoy seguro. De pronto sentí que tenía que salir, como fuera. Alguien me detuvo. Tenía que pelear. No sabía quienes eran. Sólo había un pensamiento: “Mátalos”. “No dejes que te detengan, mátalos”. No me podía parar. - Castiel tembló. - Casi te mato.  
\- ¿Qué te detuvo?  
\- No lo sé- Castiel parecía confuso, y desvió la mirada para apartarla de los ojos de Dean. Luego siguió hablando, muy bajito, casi para sí mismo. Dean se acercó más para oírlo.  
\- Oí tu voz en mi cabeza, más fuerte que la de ella. Me hablaste. Te reconocí y pude detenerme. Tu voz me hizo resistir la orden de matarte.- Castiel levantó los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Dean. - me salvaste otra vez.  
Dean se quedó en silencio, sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules de Castiel. No supo que decir. El tiempo se detuvo. Un gemido proveniente del piso los volvió a la realidad.  
\- ¡Sam! - Dean rompió el contacto visual y se arrodiló en el suelo, junto a su hermano, que recobraba el conocimiento.  
Castiel se acercó también, y rozó la frente de Sam con los dedos. - Lo siento Sam. No era yo mismo, no quise lastimarte.  
\- Esto se tiene que terminar- dijo Dean con resolución. No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda resistir Cas a Naomi. Tenemos que acabar con ella, o no podremos terminar la misión.  
\- No sé que se puede hacer. Puedo sentir que es muy poderosa. No puedo desobedecerla. Me va a obligar a matarlos. Y ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiere que haga.  
\- Eso lo podríamos averiguar. Creo que tengo un plan. Leí algo en la biblioteca que podría servir. Ya les contaré los detalles, tengo que investigar un poco más. - Sam se alejó en dirección a la biblioteca. No le quedaban huella de los golpes recibidos.  
\- Espera, Sam. Son las cinco de la mañana, y estuviste de guardia. Tienes que descansar un poco.  
\- No tengo sueño. Y esto es grave, no hay tiempo que perder. Dijiste que no sabemos si Cas aguantará el control de esa tal Naomi. No podemos arriesgarnos. Dormiré en cuanto arreglemos esto. Cuida a Cas.  
No hizo falta decirlo. Dean guió a Castiel hasta su propio cuarto, y sacó un vhs de una caja debajo de la cama. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo hasta el cuarto del ángel, situado junto al suyo. Entraron y cerró la puerta.  
\- No te vas a mover de aquí. - Dean sonrió con picardía. - Esto mantendrá tu mente cerrada a toda influencia ajena por un par de horas.  
Castiel se sentó en la cama y lo miró sin comprender, mientras Dean cambiaba la película del reproductor de video. Minutos después, los sonidos inconfundibles de una película porno llenaban la habitación, sólo iluminada por la luz parpadeante del viejo televisor. 

Cuando se reunieron en la cocina para el desayuno, Sam ya tenía un plan. Se veía muy animado, a pesar del cansancio que delataban las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos.  
Dean y Castiel se veían un tanto incómodos, y se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la mesa, cosa que Sam notó, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado explicando su plan para hacer preguntas. La señora Tran le llevó el desayuno a Kevin a la cama, porque no se encontraba bien, de modo que estaban los tres solos. 

\- Encontré un hechizo vinculante. - Como ni Dean ni Castiel dijeron nada, siguió explicando. - Ata a dos seres entre sí, de forma que no puedan separarse, aunque sean transportados a otras dimensiones. Los ata en el espacio y el tiempo, donde vaya uno, tendrá que ir el otro.  
\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Para que sirve en este caso?  
\- Los efectos no son permanentes, duran un tiempo que depende de la intensidad del vínculo que ya existe entre los seres participantes, de la distancia a la que sean transportados, y de otros factores más que no entendí del todo. Mi idea es que si dejamos que Castiel siga las órdenes de Naomi y se deje llevar a dónde quiera que lo lleve, uno de nosotros irá con él, y sabremos quién es, qué quiere y donde se esconde.  
\- ¡Genial! Así matará dos pájaros de un tiro. Y ni tendrá que esforzarse, caeremos derechito en sus manos. ¿Esa es tu brillante idea? - el sarcasmo en la voz de Dean estaba mezclado con cansancio y tristeza.  
\- Espera. El que vaya irá bien preparado, contra ángeles, demonios y lo que sea, la espada mata ángeles también funciona contra demonios. Encontré otros hechizos que pueden detener a esas criaturas por un tiempo, y que pueden prepararse de antemano para usarlos rápidamente. Y tenemos el factor sorpresa. Ella va a esperar que aparezca sólo Castiel, y eso nos dará unos segundos. No es perfecto, pero es mejor que esperar a que tenga éxito tarde o temprano, y nos mate a todos.  
\- Está bien, Sam. Es el mejor plan que tenemos. Iré yo. Comparto un vínculo más profundo con Cas. - Le guiñó el ojo. Cas siguió con la expresión seria y concentrada que tenía esos días, y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz más ronca que de costumbre.  
\- No voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos lo haga. No quiero que mueran por mi culpa.  
\- Cas, estás admitiendo que no puedes con ella. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada si no sabemos quién es y lo que quiere. Si te obliga a matarnos no estaremos mejor. Y prefiero pelear a que me mates mientras duermo.- Dean hablaba en ese tono de mando que usaba siempre con Sam.  
Cas suspiró.  
\- Está bien, si no hay otra solución, acepto. No quiero seguir lastimándolos. ¿En qué consiste el hechizo?  
\- Es complicado, llevará horas prepararlo. Afortunadamente, los Hombres de Letras tienen una buena provisión de ingredientes interesantes. Y por supuesto, se necesita la sangre de los seres que van a unirse. Creo que no tendré mayores problemas para realizarlo.  
Puede estar listo esta misma noche, o tal vez mañana, si surge algún problema. Pueden tomar un tiempo para pensarlo, o idear un mejor plan. Sé que es muy peligroso, pero no se me ocurre nada más. Y estos días todo es peligroso.  
Dean y Castiel se miraron por sobre la mesa. Dean sonrió.  
\- Un vínculo que nada ni nadie puede romper, a través del espacio y del tiempo. Me suena familiar. Lo haremos. Saldrá bien, lo sé.


	4. El ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realiza el ritual que hará que Dean se transporte mágicamente junto a Castiel cuando lo capture Naomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estuve complicada. Lo que pasa en mi historia no tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasó en la serie, aunque traté de respetar el canon en lo posible, la serie siguió otro rumbo a lo que yo había pensado. Por lo tanto es una mezcla de AU (en el sentido en que pasan cosas un poco distintas, no en el de que los personajes son otra cosa) con el canon. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, no me olvidé ni pienso dejar la historia sin terminar. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios! Está sin betear, los errores son sólo míos. Saludos!

Sam estuvo ocupado todo el día, leyendo, investigando y reuniendo los ingredientes para el hechizo.  
Durante ese tiempo, Dean no dejó de vigilar a Castiel. Hacia las once de la mañana se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Dean iba a cocinar y no quería perder de vista a Castiel. Éste se ofreció a ayudar, y trató de utilizar sus poderes para la tarea. Finalmente, después que lograron despegar la antigua cacerola del techo de la cocina, y de otros accidentes menos serios, consiguieron preparar una pasta con una rica salsa, en medio de las carcajadas de Dean y la habitual expresión desconcertada de Castiel, que no conseguía ver el lado divertido del asunto.  
Pero las risas terminaron cuando vieron la expresión de Sam a la hora del almuerzo. Su cara pálida, sus marcadas ojeras, y la seriedad que mostraban sus ojos eran claras indicaciones de que su mañana no había sido tan divertida.  
\- ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó Dean.  
\- Estuve investigando el hechizo que vamos a hacer. Hay un problema. - Sam se apartó el largo cabello castaño de los ojos y suspiró. - No se ha probado jamás en seres de distintas especies. No es seguro que funcione y puede ser muy peligroso para la especie más débil.  
Podría tener consecuencias imprevisibles, podrías morir.  
\- No me impresiona. En este trabajo estamos en peligro continuamente.- Dean se encogió de hombros.  
\- No es lo mismo. Es algo relacionado con el alma, la esencia misma de los seres. Tu alma podría verse transportada a otros planos de existencia, podrías volver al infierno o al purgatorio. Eso si Naomi o como se llame no te destruye en el momento en que aparezcas.  
\- Naomi puede matarnos en cualquier momento, y usar a Cas para conseguirlo. Es el mejor plan que tenemos.  
\- ¿Y que pasaría si tu alma y la gracia de Cas se fusionan, o algo por el estilo? Podrían ser destruidos los dos en el proceso.  
Dean y Castiel se miraron. Una pícara sonrisa iluminó brevemente el rostro de Dean mientras miraba a su hermano.  
\- No te preocupes por eso, Sam. No sería la primera vez.

El día fue largo. Dean no se apartó de Castiel, y durante la tarde no ocurrieron nuevos intentos de controlarlo por parte de Naomi, ni de nadie más. Castiel estaba inquieto, más por Dean que por él mismo.  
Por la noche, luego de cenar, se reunieron en la cocina para realizar el hechizo. Sam no quería arriesgar la biblioteca por si algo explotaba. La cocina parecía diseñada para resistir lo que fuera. Esperaron a que Kevin y su madre se retiraran a descansar, y se sentaron en torno a la antigua mesa.  
Sam colocó una especie de mantel con extraños símbolos, y unas velas que encontró en la biblioteca. Un cuchillo con apariencia antigua, con la hoja marcada con runas, y el mango con una delicada filigrana de oro que representaba serpientes entrelazadas, estaba junto a un recipiente que parecía de barro. Un libro antiguo, pequeño, estaba abierto enfrente a Sam. El aire se sentía vibrar con magia antigua, y Dean sintió un escalofrío. No se sentía cómodo con la magia, siempre fue la especialidad de Sam. Él prefería las armas.  
Sam estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, y pidió a Dean y a Castiel que se instalaran uno frente al otro, a los costados de la mesa, junto a él. Los miró a los dos una vez más.  
\- ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto?  
Los dos respondieron “sí”, al mismo tiempo, fuerte y claro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Algo vio Sam en la mirada de ellos que le hizo bajar la vista sobre el libro, incómodo. No era la primera vez que se veía atrapado en el fuego cruzado de las miradas entre su hermano y el ángel, pero cada vez que pasaba se sentía un intruso en el mundo secreto que ambos compartían. No desearía por nada del mundo estar en el lugar del ser, humano, ángel o demonio, que se interpusiera entre los dos.  
Asintió y empezó a recitar una fórmula que tenía frases en latín y otras en enoquiano. Castiel se sobresaltó ligeramente ante una de las frases y apretó los puños. Las llamas de las velas oscilaron todas a la vez. En un momento Sam dejó de recitar, y colocó unas hierbas en el recipiente de barro, luego añadió otros ingredientes cuya naturaleza era difícil de adivinar. Luego tomó el cuchillo y empezó a recitar de nuevo, al tiempo que tomó la mano de Dean, la colocó sobre el recipiente y le hizo un corte, asegurándose que la sangre cayera sobre los demás componentes. A continuación tomó la mano de Castiel y la cortó a su vez, de modo que su sangre cayó sobre la de Dean. Hubo un chisporroteo y unas llamas verdes y azules se elevaron del recipiente, para apagarse instantes después, revelando unos cristales blancos en el fondo. Sam levantó la mirada y vio que las manos de Dean y Castiel estaban unidas sobre la mesa, y los dos parecían absortos, mirándose en silencio.  
Hizo un ruido brusco, para romper el trance en que se encontraban, golpeando la mesa con el cuenco de barro.  
\- Está listo. Espero que funcione.  
Dean y Cas volvieron a la realidad, soltando rápidamente sus manos.  
\- Ahora necesito una espada mata-ángeles. - Dean habló demasiado rápido, evitando mirar a Sam.  
\- No voy a poder hacer aparecer una desde aquí dentro. Tendré que salir.  
\- Tendremos que salir. No vas a ir solo a ninguna parte. No hasta saber si el hechizo funcionó.  
\- Dean, Cas tiene razón. Podría ser una forma de probar si funcionó. Cas podría salir y transportarse a otro sitio, no muy lejano, y ver si te lleva con él.  
Dean entendió que Sam tenía razón, necesitaban saber si su loco plan podría funcionar, y en caso negativo debían pensar en otra cosa. Pero la idea de arriesgar a Cas lo angustiaba. No podía olvidar el estado en que lo encontró, y sentía que si lo dejaba ir, se lo entregaría en bandeja a la tal Naomi o a quien fuera que lo hubiese torturado así. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo otra vez, no después de todo lo que había sufrido todas y cada una de las veces en que creyó que lo había perdido para siempre. No supo que decir, no se le ocurría otro argumento mas allá de su propio miedo y desesperación.  
\- Dean, estaré bien. Necesitamos esa espada y probar el hechizo. No va a pasar nada, regresaré enseguida. - Cas le tomó las manos de nuevo, clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de Dean, como si leyera en su alma. - Vamos, lo haremos juntos.  
Dean suspiró y asintió. Desde el hechizo, sentía a Castiel aún más cerca, si eso fuera posible, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. En ese momento trataba de transmitirle tranquilidad, seguridad, poder. Le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él, que podía manejarlo, que se sentía fuerte, más en control ahora que sabía que no estaría solo, que aunque fuera arrastrado por un poder mayor que el suyo, entre los dos podrían vencerlo. Dean respondió ante la fuerza de su convicción apretando a su vez las manos de Castiel.  
\- Que la Fuerza nos acompañe – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, Castiel rió.  
\- Entendí la referencia. Que la Fuerza nos acompañe.  
Sam se levantó y reuniendo el material con que realizó el hechizo, se fue de la cocina murmurando algo que no llegaron a entender, pero no les importó.  
Salieron del refugio a la tibia noche. Las estrellas brillaban en un cielo sin nubes. Se alejaron unos metros, caminando en silencio. Castiel se detuvo de pronto, y mirando al cielo, cerró los ojos unos instantes, como si se concentrara. Al instante, una espada mata-ángeles se materializó en su mano derecha. Se la tendió a Dean, y sus dedos se rozaron cuando éste la tomó. Dean la contempló en silencio por un instante, observando como reflejaba la luz de las estrellas. Después la enganchó en su cinturón, a su costado.  
\- ¿Es cierto que mataste a Zachariah con una de éstas?- preguntó Castiel, en el tono neutral que usaba siempre.  
\- Sí. El hijo de puta se lo merecía. No me olvido que te secuestró y torturó. Y si encuentro a Naomi, la mataré también. No dejaré que nadie te lastime de nuevo.  
\- Dean. - Castiel empezó a decir algo, vaciló y finalmente no dijo nada.  
\- ¿Pasa algo malo?  
\- Voy a probar transportarme hasta aquel árbol. - Castiel señaló un árbol de una curiosa forma, con ramas secas y retorcidas, que se veía a unos cien metros de distancia, en dirección opuesta a la baticueva.  
Con un sonido de alas ya familiar, Castiel desapareció. Dean sintió un extraño tirón, y de pronto se encontró junto al árbol, prácticamente encima de Castiel, sin espacio personal entre los dos. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, enredados. Dean trató de levantarse y notó que sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los de Castiel. Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, estaban besándose apasionadamente, los cuerpos entrelazados, apretándose el uno contra el otro, con desesperación y abandono a la vez, los ojos cerrados, las bocas hambrientas, las manos ansiosas. No existía nada más que ellos dos, no existía el frío suelo, la noche del desierto ni las estrellas, ni todo el resto del universo. Sólo existían sus cuerpos buscando anhelantes llevar al plano físico la profunda conexión que ya tenían sus almas. 

Un cambio apenas perceptible en el ambiente alertó los estimulados sentidos de Dean, despertando sus instintos de cazador. Abrió los ojos y se separó bruscamente de Castiel, poniéndose de pie de un salto, la mano en la espada, dispuesto a luchar. Un quejido ahogado escapó de los labios de Castiel, mientras se ponía en pie lentamente.  
Se encontraban en una especie de oficina, con paredes blancas, adornadas con cristales y metal pulido, dando una impresión de fría asepsia. Una mujer en traje de oficinista gris, con una camisa blanca, estaba de pie tras un escritorio, mirándolos con una expresión de profundo desprecio en sus ojos claros. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro recogido en un severo moño en la nuca.  
Dean levantó la espada, apuntando a la mujer con ella.  
\- Naomi, supongo. - el desprecio en su voz competía con el que expresaban los ojos de la mujer. Sentía a Castiel detrás suyo, y podía percibir su miedo. Se concentró en transmitir seguridad y confianza. Si permitía que el miedo de Castiel lo distrajese ahora, podría cometer un error fatal.  
\- El famoso Dean Winchester. Perdición de ángeles y demonios. Es todo un honor conocerte al fin. - La voz de Naomi rezumaba ironía. Dean la observó tratando de obtener alguna información útil, de analizar la situación para sacar toda la ventaja posible. Recordó como la tal Naomi torturó a Cas y dejó que la rabia borrara cualquier traza de miedo que pudiera sentir. Había hecho frente al mismísimo Michael y había matado a Zachariah. Ningún ángel burócrata iba a intimidarlo.  
\- No lo lastimes- dijo Castiel, con la voz más áspera y rota que nunca. - Me tienes a mí, dejalo ir- empezó a avanzar hacia Naomi.  
\- No - Dean se colocó protectoramente entre Castiel y Naomi, sin bajar la espada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. - Si usaste a Cas para espiarnos, es porque quieres algo de nosotros. Aquí me tienes. Deja a Cas en paz.  
Naomi salió de atrás del escritorio, y se acercó un poco a Dean, sin parecer impresionada por la espada que no dejó de apuntarle. Dean tampoco se movió, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules y fríos ojos de la mujer.  
\- Subestimé la fuerza del vínculo que los une. Es un caso sin precedentes. Ahora comprendo porqué no puedo conseguir que Castiel te mate- se dirigió a Castiel, que intentaba colocarse entre Dean y Naomi, pero Dean se mantenía delante de él. - No entiendo como pudiste caer tan bajo, Castiel; contaminando tu Gracia con un alma humana. No comprendo como sigues viviendo, eres una abominación que no debería existir, y yo me encargaré de que no continúes existiendo. - La voz de la mujer temblaba de furia contenida.  
\- Quejate con Dios. Él lo permitió. Y lo trae de vuelta una y otra vez, lo que no hace jamás con ninguno de ustedes, lo sé. Eso significa que para él, Castiel vale más que todos ustedes juntos. No podrías destruirlo aunque lo intentaras. - Dean trató de poner toda la fuerza de sus convicciones en sus palabras, luchando por ahogar el miedo por Cas que le oprimió el corazón.  
\- Me ocuparé de eso después. Ya que estás aquí Dean, será mejor que hablemos, podemos beneficiarnos los dos si cooperamos.  
\- No pacto con demonios ni coopero con ángeles. No sé quiénes son peores.  
\- No creo que tengas opciones. Están los dos en mi poder ahora, y no pueden escapar. Pero los dejaré ir si cooperas. Sería terrible para la humanidad, y para ustedes en particular, si las tablas caen en manos de Crowley. Es mejor para todos que las tenga yo. No voy a usarlas, sólo a protegerlas de las manos equivocadas.  
\- ¿Y esperas que yo te crea y te ayude?  
\- Escucha Dean, sé lo que hay que hacer para cerrar las puertas del infierno, lo que ese chico profeta está traduciendo. Le va a costar la vida a tu hermano, y no van a conseguir nada. Crowley sabe que hay más tablas, la de los ángeles, y la de la humanidad. Si las consigue, todo el poder del universo estará en sus manos. Y no habrá nada que nadie, ni siquiera ustedes, pueda hacer. Nos exterminará a todos los ángeles, y a ustedes los matará enseguida, si es que sobreviven hasta el final del proceso. Y convertirá a todos los humanos en demonios, o los esclavizará, o hará lo que tenga ganas. Será imparable.  
\- ¿Y por qué no las buscas tu misma?  
\- Metatrón (el ángel que las escribió, por si no lo sabías), no fue tan idiota de ocultarlas en un lugar en que podamos encontrarlas. No están al alcance de ángeles ni demonios, pero los humanos no tendrían problema en acceder a ellas, si saben donde están. Este es el trato que les ofrezco. Me ayudan a encontrar las tablas, me las entregan y nadie va a molestarlos nunca. Si evitamos que las tenga Crowley, pasaremos por alto el crimen de Castiel. No podrá volver al cielo, pero no creo que le importe eso, si prefiere la compañía de monos como ustedes. En esto tenemos intereses comunes, Dean. Te dejaré que lo pienses y lo discutas con tu Cas. - Esta vez Naomi controló el desprecio en su voz. Inmediatamente desapareció, dejándolos solos en esa oficina, que al menos tenía un par de sillones con apariencia cómoda, pensó Dean. Se acercó a Castiel al mismo tiempo que el ángel avanzaba hacia él.  
\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron los dos a la vez. - Dean sonrió, pero al mirar a Castiel se congeló su sonrisa. Parecía muy asustado. No, asustado no, acorralado era la palabra correcta.  
\- ¿Sabes que es este lugar? ¿Sabes como salir?  
\- Naomi me dijo que es el cielo, pero no estoy seguro.. Nunca estuve aquí antes de que ella me trajera.  
De pronto Castiel se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tambaleó. Dean lo sostuvo de inmediato por los hombros.  
\- ¿Que te pasa?  
\- No sé. Algo me hizo, desbloquéo mi mente. Ahora recuerdo todo. Ella me torturó, me hizo algo en mi Gracia. Me obligó a matarte cientos de veces. Sólo que no eras tu, era una especie de ilusión. Yo no me podía resistir. Y me sentía morir cada vez que te mataba. Hasta que ya no pude sentir nada. - La voz de Castiel se quebró, y Dean lo abrazó. Sabía que probablemente Naomi estaba espiándolos, pero no le importó. Ya había visto lo suficiente para juzgar y condenar.  
\- Está bien. Ya pasó. Ahora tratemos de salir de aquí.  
\- No se puede salir de aquí. Ni siquiera sé donde estamos. Seguramente hay vigilancia, hay otros ángeles trabajando para ella, los he visto. No nos va a dejar salir a menos que hagamos lo que nos pide.  
\- ¿Crees que dijo la verdad sobre las tablas?  
\- Es posible, no lo sé. Ella no se rebajaría a negociar con un humano si no lo necesitara de verdad. Es muy poderosa, puedo sentirlo. Y quería que los espiara para darle información sobre ellas, en eso no mintió. Aunque también pudo alterar mis recuerdos.  
\- No tenemos muchas opciones. No queremos que Crowley se apodere de las tablas, pero no sé si ella es mejor. Dijo que le costaría la vida a Sam cerrar las puertas del infierno, ¿crees que mentía en eso también?.  
-No lo sé. - Castiel pareció de pronto muy cansado. Se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos y se recostó en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos, como si todo aquello fuera demasiado para él. Dean pensó que se sentiría igual de saber que alguien había manipulado su mente de forma de obligarlo a dañar a alguien a quien amara. Se sobresaltó ante el pensamiento, y lo relacionó con sus propias percepciones de la mente de Castiel cuando le dio la energía de su alma. Amor. El amor de Castiel, un ángel, hacia él, Dean Winchester, un simple humano que no se merecía ser salvado. Ese amor le había dado fuerzas para escapar y resistir. Ese amor inmenso y absurdo a la vez, que lo estaba arrastrando a la perdición. El significado de todo aquello cayó de pronto sobre Dean, paralizándolo, con toda su terrible simpleza. Castiel lo amaba y había dado todo por él. Un amor infinito, sobrehumano, que encontraba un eco en su propia alma. Se sentó junto a él, porque de pronto ya no se sostenía de pie. Su mano buscó la de Castiel y la apretó. Comprendía todo ahora, y sin embargo no podía hablar. No existían palabras suficientes, y no eran necesarias. Quiso hablarle a su mente, con su corazón, como cuando le rezaba en tantos momentos de soledad y desesperación. Sabía que Cas siempre lo escuchaba, mas no pudo expresar un solo pensamiento coherente. Sólo dejó en libertad a sus propios sentimientos, dejando que su mente se llenara de todo lo que sentía por Cas, sin tratar de ponerle palabras.  
Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, y Dean sintió como la mano de Cas apretaba la suya con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a rompérsela. Lo miró y encontró sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos, y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.  
\- Lo sé - dijo tan sólo.  
Dean luchó consigo mismo para enfocarse de nuevo en la presente situación. Sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Castiel, se liberó de su mano y se puso en pie.  
\- Tenemos que tomar una decisión. No confío en Naomi, te torturó y quería que me mataras, pero creo que realmente le interesan esas tablas. Y de todas formas debemos buscarlas, antes de que Crowley las encuentre. Y necesito averiguar lo que sabe de esas tablas. No voy a arriesgar a Sam.  
\- Yo no confío en mi mismo en estos momentos, no puedo decidir nada. Pero confío en ti. Te sigo en lo que decidas-. Se puso de pie mientras hablaba, y permaneció junto a Dean, sin respetar el espacio personal, como era su costumbre. A Dean no pareció molestarle, ya que le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de llamar a Naomi con voz potente.  
Ésta apareció al instante, y caminó majestuosamente hasta situarse frente a Dean y Castiel.  
\- ¿Ya lo discutieron? ¿Cooperarán conmigo?  
\- Tu ganas. Buscaremos las tablas de los ángeles para ti. Y antes vas a explicarme lo que sabes de ellas, y que quisiste decir con lo de que Sam moriría si tratamos de cerrar las puertas del infierno. Y nos dejarás ir, y no lastimarás más a Castiel.  
\- El ritual necesario es difícil, requiere pasar por tres pruebas, el que lo haga no sobrevivirá. Sé que querrás sacrificarte como siempre, pero no va a funcionar. Sólo Sam puede hacerlo, y se irá debilitando, y morirá finalmente, antes de poder terminar el ritual. Crowley seguirá siendo el rey del infierno, y si encuentra las tablas de los ángeles, no habrá poder en el universo que lo detenga. Tendrás que impedirlo.  
\- ¿Cómo encuentro las tablas?  
\- Metatrón dejó claves, tengo a mi gente trabajando en eso. Tengo pistas que pueden conducir al lugar donde está una de las tablas. Castiel puede ayudarlos. Si hace este servicio, tal vez sus crímenes sean perdonados.  
\- No merezco el perdón por lo que hice. Maté a mis hermanos, liberé monstruos, gente inocente murió. Nadie puede perdonar eso. Quiero ayudar, quiero compensar lo que hice. Puedes contar conmigo. No necesitabas controlarme para eso, no necesitabas que lastimara a Dean.  
\- Tenía que probarte, tenía que saber que me obedecerías en caso necesario, que cumplirías tu deber por encima de tus caprichos personales. No pretendía que dañaras a Dean en verdad. Sólo fue una prueba, y fallaste. El amor que sientes por ese mono es tu ruina, Castiel. No puedes ponerlo por encima de tus órdenes.  
\- Amar a los humanos fue lo que nos pidió nuestro Padre. No puede ser un crimen.  
\- No se refería a ese tipo de amor. Me das asco, Castiel. El alma de este humano te contaminó para siempre.  
\- Ya basta - intervino Dean-. Déjanos ir y te ayudaremos a encontrar las tablas y las protegeremos de Crowley. Si nos traicionas, te mataré yo mismo.  
\- Sólo un ángel puede matar a otro ángel. Esa arma es inofensiva en tus manos.  
\- Eso no es cierto. Maté al hijo de puta de Zachariah con una de éstas. Creí que los ángeles conocían mejor sus propias reglas- Dean volvió a apuntar la espada hacia Naomi, la cual le dirigió una mirada extrañada. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron aún más y una expresión de absoluta sorpresa alteró sus facciones. Se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito, y de pronto, ya no estaban allí. El suelo del desierto sustituyó los blancos muebles de la oficina, y un estrellado cielo nocturno se veía en lugar del iluminado cielo raso.  
Mareados por el brusco cambio de escenario, se tambalearon un poco, y se aferraron el uno al otro, hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Advirtieron que estaban junto al árbol retorcido, cerca de la baticueva. Sin decir una palabra, se tomaron de las mano y se dirigieron a la entrada de la guarida con pasos inseguros.


	5. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No da para resumen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, pido disculpas porque me atrasé otra vez con las actualizaciones. Se me complicó con asuntos varios. Mi intención era que este capítulo fuera el último, pero me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba, y para poder terminar la historia necesito más palabras. Preferí subir esto, a no subir nada hasta que lo tenga listo, que espero sea muy pronto, porque estaré de vacaciones en pocos días, y ahí sí, no tendré mas excusas. Agradezco la paciencia y los comentarios.  
> Otro asunto que me molesta un poco, es que se me había ocurrido la idea de que tal vez Sam y Dean fueran descendientes de Nephilims basada en un episodio de x-files (All souls), y busqué info sobre ellos en internet, ahi me encontré con el libro de Enoch, en que veo se basan bastante los escritores de Supernatural. Esto fue meses antes de enterarme, por mi sobrina de 12 años, de una saga de novelas donde una humana se enamora de un ángel, y aparece mención a esos seres. La coincidencia con esta historia (que no leí) es puramente accidental, porque no la saqué de allí.  
> Saludos y gracias por leer!!!!

Un preocupado Sam los esperaba cuando entraron. Tendió las manos hacia ellos para ayudarlos, pero Dean lo rechazó con un gesto de su mano. Su mirada no se apartó de Castiel, que parecía estar aún débil y conmocionado, y se apoyaba en su brazo.  
-Estamos bien. El hechizo funcionó. Nos llevó con Naomi. Voy a llevar a Cas a su habitación. Búscame allí en veinte minutos.  
Lentamente condujo a Cas hasta su habitación y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo ayudó a tenderse, sosteniéndolo con una mano en su espalda, y empujándolo suavemente con la otra por los hombros. Cas se dejó caer en la cama, pero apenas Dean lo soltó, se incorporó enseguida, apoyándose en el respaldo de madera, insistiendo en que se encontraba bien. Dean permaneció sentado en la cama, junto a Castiel.  
Minutos después escucharon un golpe en la puerta, y la voz de Sam preguntando si podía pasar. Dean le respondió afirmativamente, y Sam se introdujo en la habitación, mirándolos intrigado. Llevaba su computadora bajo el brazo.  
-No quería interrumpir nada. ¿Están bien? ¿Que pasó?  
\- Naomi nos transportó a una especie de oficina. Justo lo que nos faltaba, un burócrata celestial. Y de los peores.  
-¿Los lastimó?  
\- No, aparentemente quería negociar. Parece que podemos ayudarla a encontrar las otras tablas de que habló Kevin, antes que las encuentre Crowley. Nos dejó ir a cambio de nuestra ayuda.  
\- ¿Y vamos a ayudarla?  
\- No parece que tengamos alternativa por el momento. Hay que encontrar esas tablas. Aparentemente Metatrón las escondió muy bien de ángeles y demonios, pero no tenía motivos para esconderlas de los humanos. Según Naomi, sólo los humanos podemos llegar hasta ellas.  
\- Dean, no puedes entregarlas a Naomi. Sólo quiere el poder que le darían. - La voz de Castiel sonó ronca y apagada. No puedes confiar en ella. Es malvada. Desprecia completamente a los humanos y me odia. No por lo que hice contra el cielo, no por los ángeles que maté, no por todos los crímenes que cometí. Me odia porque contaminé mi Gracia al fundirla con un alma humana.  
\- ¿Es eso lo que piensas, Cas? ¿Que contaminé tu Gracia con mi inmundicia humana?- el dolor en la voz de Dean paralizó a Sam.  
\- Dean... Nunca pensé eso. Los humanos son la mayor creación de mi Padre. Nos pidió que los amáramos. Yo no entendía porqué, sólo obedecía sus órdenes. Hasta que te conocí. No hay nada inmundo en ti. Ahora comprendo porqué mi Padre los ama - Cas miraba a Dean con esa expresión asombrada y llena de admiración que siempre conseguía que Dean se derritiera por dentro. Desvió la mirada de los ojos azules del ángel, porque si seguía mirándolo, iba a empezar a besarlo allí mismo, sin importarle que Sam estuviera con ellos en la habitación. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que Sam rompió colocando la computadora sobre el escritorio y sentándose en la única silla del cuarto, la encendió y se concentró en leer la pantalla.  
\- Kevin me pasó sus adelantos en la traducción. Al parecer, para cerrar las puertas del infierno, una misma persona debe realizar tres pruebas. Todavía no tiene claro en que consisten las pruebas, aunque aquí hay algunos datos sobre la primera. Incluye a un hellhound (sabueso del infierno).  
Ante la mención del hellhound, Dean se estremeció. La mano de Cas se deslizó levemente por su espalda, confortándolo en silencio. Sam, concentrado en su computadora, no advirtió nada.  
\- Al menos en eso Naomi dijo la verdad- dijo Dean - ¿Dice en la tabla que pasará con la persona que realice las pruebas?  
\- Todavía no tradujo esa parte. Me imagino que no va a ser fácil. Tenemos que decidir quién llevará a cabo las pruebas.  
\- Seré yo, y no vas a discutirlo - las palabras de Naomi aún resonaban en su mente: “Sam morirá al final de las pruebas”. Si no las realizaba él, eso no tenía porqué ocurrir. A él no le importaba morir. Y si cerraban el infierno, Sam podría tener una vida normal, volver a estudiar y ser feliz. Sam podía vivir sin él, como lo había demostrado muchas veces ya. Era él quien no podía vivir sin Sam.  
No hablaron mucho más esa noche. Dean y Castiel estaban agotados, y Sam optó por dejarlos descansar.  
Días más tarde, a pesar de los cuidadosos planes de Dean, fue Sam quién mató al hellhound, completando la primera prueba. La primera parte del ritual que siguió dejó a Sam débil y enfermo, y el corazón de Dean se encogió de temor. ¿Y si después de todo, Naomi tenía razón y el precio de cerrar el infierno para siempre era la vida de Sam?  
Mientras Kevin continuaba tratando de descifrar en qué consistía la segunda prueba, Naomi consiguió averiguar un posible lugar de escondite de la tabla de los ángeles. Le transmitió a Castiel un deseo absurdo por salir de la base de los Hombres de Letras, lugar que seguía siendo inexpugnable para los ángeles, para transportarlo a sus dominios en cuanto estuvo fuera. Esta vez se sorprendió menos de ver a Dean apareciendo junto a él, con la actitud agresiva y poco cooperadora que lucía habitualmente en presencia de los ángeles. A través de su actitud retadora, pudo vislumbrar un aura de preocupación, y una sombra negra bajo sus ojos le indicó que algo lo atormentaba y le impedía descansar. Intentó entrar en su mente, pero no fue necesario, porque Dean habló apenas se aparecieron.  
\- ¿Como sabías que iba a ser Sam el elegido para las pruebas? ¿Es cierto que va a morir si las completa? ¿Cómo se puede evitar eso?  
\- No lo sé. Tal vez Metatrón sepa la forma de cambiar eso, después de todo el escribió las instrucciones.  
\- ¿Cómo lo encontramos?  
\- No tengo idea, abandonó el cielo hace mucho tiempo. La tabla que escribió sobre nosotros puede contener alguna pista. Creo saber donde está, pero no puedo llegar hasta ella. Existe un lugar tan protegido de ángeles y demonios, que no es posible localizarlo con exactitud. Tenemos una idea aproximada del área en que se encuentra, a través de referencias en antiguos documentos. Según investigó mi personal, aparece en las leyendas como “La cripta de Lucifer”. Parece un lugar apropiado para empezar la búsqueda. No iré con ustedes, no debo atraer a Crowley mostrando interés en un sitio en especial. Ya sabe lo que buscamos.  
\- ¿Como te la entregamos cuando la tengamos?  
\- Castiel sólo tiene que pensar en contactarme y los trasladaré de vuelta aquí. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos en breve. Buena suerte.  
La biblioteca de los Hombres de Letras contenía varias referencias a ese lugar, y sólo les llevó un par de horas encontrar un mapa antiguo que indicara su posible ubicación. No fue difícil encontrar un mapa moderno que coincidiera en las referencias geográficas más destacadas. Según la investigación que realizó Sam en su laptop, existía un pueblo completamente abandonado en ese condado, y aproximadamente en la posición que mostraba el mapa. Aún esa sencilla búsqueda dejó a Sam totalmente agotado, parecía que tuviera gripe, porque tenía algo de fiebre y sentía dolores musculares. Dean insistió para que descansara, dijo que iría con Castiel, y que no necesitaría su ayuda. Decidieron ir en el Impala, ya que Castiel prefería no atraer la atención usando sus poderes para teleportarse, y el lugar no estaba más que a dos días de distancia. Apenas hablaron durante el viaje, Dean estaba muy preocupado por Sam y lo llamaba cada dos horas, hasta que Sam le pidió que dejara de hacerlo, porque sus continuas llamadas le impedían descansar. Castiel no hablaba tampoco, parecía distraído, y perdido en sus pensamientos. Apenas se detuvieron unas pocas horas en un hotel de carretera, para que Dean pudiera descansar, porque llevaba conduciendo desde temprano en la mañana. Castiel no necesitaba dormir, pero estaba preocupado por el evidente cansancio de Dean. Apenas entraron a la habitación, Dean se tiró en la cama vestido y se durmió enseguida. Castiel se aseguró de que durmiera sin pesadillas con apenas un roce de su mano en la frente de Dean. Se quedó vigilando, por si ocurría algo, pero no dejó de contemplar a Dean mientras dormía. No habían transcurrido cuatro horas cuando Dean se levantó dispuesto a seguir el viaje, descansado y fresco. No había tiempo que perder. Tomaron un café y siguieron la marcha. Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana y hacía frío. Las estrellas brillaban entre las nubes y todo parecía extrañamente sereno. El viaje transcurrió en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era un silencio confortable, entre dos personas que se entienden tan bien que no necesitan hablar. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas, y Dean no podía evitar sonreír, y en esas ocasiones, Castiel le devolvía la sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, no dejaba de disfrutar esas horas a solas con Cas, después de toda la incertidumbre y el dolor que le produjeron todas y cada una de sus ausencias.  
Llegaron al atardecer. El lugar estaba en ruinas. Se veían varios edificios abandonados, muros derribados, basura por todas partes. Las luces de las calles no funcionaban desde hacía años, y la escasa luz del nublado atardecer apenas iluminaba el lugar. Dedicaron un largo rato a explorar el sitio, sin encontrar nada que indicara un posible escondite. Finalmente llegaron a un edificio un poco mejor conservado que los demás. Fue sencillo para Dean forzar la deteriorada cerradura y entrar. Empezaron por la planta baja, porque la palabra “cripta” hacía pensar en un lugar bajo tierra. Después de unos minutos de recorrer oscuros pasillos llegaron frente a un viejo muro de ladrillos, cuya antigüedad parecía mayor que la del edificio en que estaban.  
\- Es aquí- dijo Castiel- puedo sentirlo. Quedate atrás.  
Colocó su mano sobre la deteriorada pared y se concentró un instante. Parte de la pared se derrumbó hacia adentro, dejando un hueco por el que ambos entraron. Dean iluminó los alrededores con su linterna. Una escalera en ruinas se perdía en la oscuridad. Cuidadosamente descendieron por ella, tratando de no tropezar en los escombros ni hacer demasiado ruido. Al final de la escalera, un pasillo con paredes de piedra, sucias y desgastadas, conducía hasta una antigua puerta de madera labrada con extraños símbolos, que les cerraba el paso. Parecía sólida y pesada, pero estaba deteriorada por la humedad y el tiempo, y se abrió apenas empujaron, chirriando sobre los goznes oxidados. Dean iluminó con la linterna el espacio que había detrás. El lugar parecía un museo, y era tan grande como la sala central del cuartel de los Hombres de Letras. Se veían numerosos muebles antiguos, la mayoría rotos y llenos de polvo. Jarrones con extraños diseños se encontraban en los rincones, y de algunos sólo quedaban fragmentos. Cofres de lo que parecía madera labrada se veían diseminados en estantes de madera rústica que rodeaban la habitación. Sobre una especie de altar de piedra había una especie de pequeño sarcófago, también de piedra, que tenía inscripciones en lo que ambos reconocieron como enoquiano.  
\- Es ésta- Castiel la señaló sin vacilar- es la única que tiene protección contra ángeles.  
Dean se acercó a la pesada caja y sin dificultad apartó la tapa. Dentro había un informe trozo de piedra. Lo levantó con cuidado, al tiempo que Castiel se acercaba.  
\- ¿Es ésto? Se parece a la roca que rodeaba la tabla de los leviatanes.  
\- Sí, es eso. Dean, no se lo entregues a Naomi- dijo Castiel con voz suplicante.  
\- No lo haré hasta que Kevin lo traduzca. No confío en ella.  
\- Lo mejor será que me lo des, lo esconderé. Si lo conservan, estarán en peligro, no sólo los perseguirá Crowley, también los ángeles. Yo huiré con la tabla, los mantendré alejados, sólo me perseguirán a mí.  
\- No funcionará, Cas. Naomi no tuvo problemas para capturarte una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo. Por una vez, confía en mí. Encontraremos la forma de evitar que Naomi se salga con la suya. Debemos encontrar a Metatron y completar las pruebas. La tabla es nuestra mejor posibilidad de negociar. Además, con el conjuro que Sam realizó en nosotros, separarnos no es una opción.  
Un ruido de explosión que venía de encima del techo los sobresaltó. Una nube de polvo y trozos de ladrillos cayeron al suelo, a sus pies. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de apartarse cuando dos demonios entraron por la puerta y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Tratando de proteger la tabla, Dean pateó salvajemente a uno de ellos, mientras con un cegador destello de luz, Castiel se deshizo del segundo demonio en un instante. Se volvió para ayudar a Dean, pero éste ya había apuñalado al demonio con la espada que llevaba al cinto. En la lucha, la roca se cayó de su mano y se estrelló contra el suelo, liberando la piedra tallada con símbolos extraños que se escondía dentro. Dean y Castiel se lanzaron al suelo para atrapar la piedra, pero Castiel fue más rápido. Apenas la tocó, una intensa luz dorada brotó de la piedra, iluminando la habitación en ruinas. Deslumbrado, Dean se cubrió los ojos. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlos de nuevo, vio que se encontraba solo. Castiel y la piedra habían desaparecido. Desesperado lo llamó a gritos, mientras buscaba a su alrededor, ayudado por su linterna, aunque muy dentro de sí, sabía que era inútil. Cas no estaba. Y lo que era aún peor, es que se había teleportado sin él. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel sótano. Recorrió el lugar una última vez, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algún documento, algún libro o algún artefacto que le diera más información sobre las pruebas, los ángeles o cualquier dato útil. Tal vez Sam pudiera encontrarle sentido, si conseguía llegar hasta él. Encontró una estatuilla de algo que no reconoció, que podía ser una deidad pagana tanto como un extraterrestre, con inscripciones en su base en un lenguaje completamente desconocido y algo que parecía un antiguo pergamino, escondido en una vasija agrietada y llena de símbolos que podían ser enoquianos. Subió la escalera con los dos objetos, y cada paso le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Se sentía vacío, sin fuerzas. ¿Dónde estaba Cas y por qué lo abandonó otra vez? Alguien se lo había llevado, alguien tan poderoso como para romper el conjuro que los unía, porque se negaba a creer que Castiel se había ido por su propia voluntad, dejándolo allí solo.  
Salió del edificio, que se veía aún más en ruinas que cuando entraron. No se veía a nadie alrededor, lo que agradeció, porque no se creía capaz de afrontar otra lucha. Llegó hasta el Impala, tambaleándose. Guardó los objetos en el maletero y se subió al asiento del conductor, después de llamar a Cas otra vez. Tampoco hubo respuesta entonces. Se frotó los ojos, tratando de sacudirse la sensación de pesadez que sentía desde la desaparición de Castiel.  
El resto del viaje transcurrió como en un sueño. No sabía si dormía o estaba despierto. La carretera no tenía fin, y él se sentía cada vez peor. Debía tener fiebre. Temblaba y tenía calor al mismo tiempo. Podía percibir un vacío helado en algún lugar, una oscuridad que acechaba en un rincón de su mente y amenazaba con devorarlo. La ausencia de Castiel dolía como un cuchillo clavado en su carne. Condujo durante horas, y cuando no pudo más, detuvo el auto y durmió algunas horas, con un sueño inquieto y lleno de pesadillas, del que despertó temblando y gritando. Consiguió llegar al bunker y entrar el auto en el enorme garaje a pura adrenalina, ya con sus últimas fuerzas. Le temblaban las piernas como si tuviera gripe. Kevin fue el primero que lo vio llegar y corrió a ayudarlo. Dean se desmayó apenas salió del auto y Kevin gritó llamando a Sam.  
Entre los dos llevaron al inconsciente Dean hasta su habitación. Sam se veía mal también, pálido y agotado, con oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos febriles.  
Después de unos minutos de probar técnicas de reanimación, Sam consiguió que Dean recobrara el conocimiento.  
\- ¿Que pasó? ¿Que te hicieron?  
\- No lo sé. Encontramos la tabla, luchamos con demonios, no sé si nos siguieron o ya estaban ahí. Cuando Cas la tocó, se encendió. Y desapareció. El conjuro no funcionó, no me llevó con él. No sé si se fue o se lo llevaron.  
\- Ese conjuro no se podía romper. Si alguien lo hizo, debió ser muy poderoso - Sam le tocó la frente – estás ardiendo.  
\- Me siento raro. Me duele todo, pero no es dolor, no sé lo que es. Se parece a... - Dean tembló, y su voz se quebró – a cuando estaba en el infierno.  
\- Sabía que sería peligroso, temía que pasara algo así. Existía la posibilidad de que si algo los separaba por la fuerza, ambos resultaran dañados, y el más débil llevaría la peor parte.  
Dean se sentó en la cama, y todo giró a su alrededor. Luchó contra las náuseas, respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos.  
\- Tengo que encontrarlo. No quiero pensar en que le estará haciendo el que se lo llevó – en voz baja añadió – ya no puedo sentirlo.  
\- No hay nada que puedas hacer en ese estado. Descansa y veré si encuentro algo que pueda ayudarte.  
Suavemente pero con firmeza, empujó a Dean contra la cama y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo. Dean no se resistió. No recordaba haberse sentido tan débil en su vida. Sam salió un momento y volvió con un paño mojado, que colocó sobre la frente ardiente de Dean, el cual apenas lo notó. Sam se asustó. Dean estaba muy pálido y volaba de fiebre. Abrió los ojos y enfocó a Sam con dificultad.  
\- En el maletero... traje algo... puede servir- consiguió decir. Luego los ojos se le cerraron y quedó sin sentido otra vez.  
Sam salió del cuarto y le pidió a la señora Tran que lo cuidara mientras él iba a investigar como ayudarlo. Bajó al garaje, tomó los antiguos objetos del maletero, y los llevó a la biblioteca, buscando con desesperación algo que pudiera reparar el daño en el alma de Dean. 

 

La primera sensación fue el pasto mojado contra su rostro. Giró lentamente y vio el cielo oscuro del atardecer, donde estaban apareciendo las estrellas. Poco a poco recobró los otros sentidos. Se levantó con cuidado. No reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Una explanada de hierba, junto a un camino sin asfaltar, algunas casas a la distancia. Un hombre bajo, de pelo ondeado, sucio y mal vestido, lo miraba serenamente desde un metro de distancia. Recordó lo sucedido al tiempo que veía el trozo de roca grabada en el suelo, junto a él. Lo recogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo.  
\- Dean. ¿Que le hiciste a Dean?  
\- Castiel. Un placer conocerte. No le hice daño a Dean, sólo te traje.  
\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ¿Dónde estamos?  
\- Soy Metatrón. Quiero la tabla que tienes en el bolsillo. No lo sé, en algún lugar. Lo importante era alejarte de donde estabas, ya había demasiada gente.  
\- ¿Para qué? Si eres el autor de esas tablas, ya sabes lo que dicen.  
\- Es simple, la quiero para que no la tengan otros. Esa información que Dios me ordenó poner por escrito no debe caer en las manos incorrectas. Dámela y no perdamos más tiempo.  
\- Si tanto te interesaban, las podías haber obtenido por ti mismo, ya que sabías donde estaban.  
\- Antes nadie las buscaba, y estaban seguras. Y yo necesitaba permanecer oculto, no quería que los ángeles que me expulsaron del cielo supieran donde estaba. Pero desde que esos humanos amigos tuyos aparecieron, nada está seguro en el universo. No tengo más remedio que intervenir. Causaron demasiados problemas, y tu hiciste tu parte también. Debo destruirlas todas.  
\- Esos humanos quieren cerrar el infierno para siempre. Sólo quieren proteger su mundo, no harás nada para impedirlo. No te lo voy a permitir – dijo Castiel con fiereza.  
Metatrón se echó a reír. Era una risa despectiva, desagradable, que mostraba unos dientes amarillos y desparejos.  
\- ¿Y como lo vas a hacer, soldadito rebelde? Tus poderes son insignificantes al lado de los míos. Esos monos que tanto quieres van a matarse solos intentando completar las pruebas, y no lo conseguirán. Y tus hermanos se van a terminar por destruir en esta guerra insensata contra ellos mismos. Sólo tienes una opción, y es ayudarme. Yo puedo arreglar todo el desastre, y luego eliminar esta peligrosa información del universo.  
\- ¿Los Winchester estarán a salvo si te ayudo?  
\- Por supuesto. No tendrán que realizar esas pruebas, porque yo puedo cerrar las puertas del infierno, y restaurar el orden en el cielo. Y no soy tan prejuicioso como Naomi, no me importa que pases tiempo con los humanos. No serás el primero ni el último, muchos de tus hermanos lo hicieron en el pasado.  
Castiel torció la cabeza mirando a Metatrón, con su habitual gesto de no comprender nada.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
\- Tú y ese humano, tu querido Dean, la causa de todos los males que provocaste. Afortunadamente el cuerpo que elegiste como recipiente es del mismo sexo que el suyo. No podrías infringir la regla más sagrada que tenemos aunque quisieras.  
Castiel siguió mirándolo, entendiendo cada vez menos – ¿Cual regla?  
\- Oh, vamos – dijo Metatrón, soltando su risa despectiva – no puedes ser tan idiota ¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo? El peor pecado que cometieron algunos de tus hermanos, fue la desobediencia de esta regla. Tener hijos con humanos. Quisieron crear una estirpe poderosa, pero sólo crearon una estirpe de monstruos. La mayoría fueron aniquilados, pero algunos de sus descendientes todavía pueblan la Tierra. Tus queridos Winchester, por ejemplo. Alguno de sus ancestros fue un Nephilim, y todavía llevan en su herencia trazas de esos monstruos.  
Castiel recordó las palabras de Sam y supo que Metatrón no mentía. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Los recipientes perfectos, la unión programada entre sus padres, la atención que aquellos dos despertaban en cielo e infierno, y la muerte de Zachariah a manos de Dean. Y también explicaba porqué el hechizo vinculante había funcionado tan bien, y porqué cuando sus almas se fusionaban se sentía tan bien, tan natural. ¿Se debía a la herencia de Dean los profundos sentimientos que los unían? No estaba seguro, porque no existía la misma conexión con Sam.  
Metatrón continuaba mirándolo con burla.  
\- A propósito de Dean, el hechizo que Sam hizo sobre ustedes fue muy poderoso. Nada que yo no pudiera romper, pero me temo que Dean pudo resultar lastimado en la separación.  
\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Que hiciste con él?  
\- Lo dejé donde estaba. Espera, veré si lo localizo – Metarón cerró los ojos, y se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si se estuviera concentrando, al tiempo que emitía una especie de zumbido con los labios – la señal no es muy buena, está bastante débil. Ah, allí está. No se encuentra nada bien.  
\- Dime donde está, iré a su lado inmediatamente.  
\- No tan rápido, Castiel. No puedes usar tu teleportación sin lastimarlo aún más. Y no te dejaré ir a menos que me ayudes. Y si pasan varios días sin que se reúnan, no habrá nada que hacer. Su energía vital seguirá ligada a la tuya, y la seguirá perdiendo hasta que muera.  
\- Por favor. Dejame ir a su lado. Haré lo que quieras. No dejes que muera – Castiel suplicaba, con la voz rota. Podía sentir dentro de si un vacío doloroso, allí donde solía sentir a Dean.  
\- También te afectará a ti, pero durarás más que él, por más genes de ángel que tenga. Eres el más fuerte de los dos. Te dejaré llegar hasta él, si me entregas la tabla. Y por supuesto, no puedes decirle nada de nuestro trato.  
\- No voy a mentirle más – la voz de Castiel sonó firme por primera vez en toda la conversación.  
– Muy bien. Es tu decisión. Los dos van a ser destruidos, y yo me quedaré con mi tabla de todas formas. Diría que lo lamento, pero no sería verdad. Adiós, soldadito rebelde, me habría gustado tenerte entre mis filas. Eres capaz de grandes hazañas, es una pena que tu motivación sea el amor que sientes por ese humano.  
\- ¿Para qué me necesitas? Tendrás la tabla de todas formas.  
\- No es el único uso que tengo para ti, Castiel. Trabaja conmigo y tu humano se salvará. Enfréntame y los dos morirán.  
Castiel lo miró a los ojos, tratando de darse cuenta si mentía. La decisión que vio en los oscuros ojos del otro lo convenció. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza. Seguidamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la tabla, que tendió lentamente a Metatrón. Su voz fue apenas un susurro roto.  
\- Llevame con Dean. Dime como hacer para salvarlo y haré lo que quieras. Pero no me pidas que lo lastime, porque antes dejaría que nos mates a los dos.


	6. Fusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La unión y la separación de las almas no tiene que ver con la de los cuerpos. ¿O sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas una vez más a los que están leyendo esta historia. Por diversas razones no estoy pudiendo actualizarla como debería. Este pretendía ser el último capítulo, pero se está alargando más. El problema es que la serie siguió, por caminos a veces inesperados, y aunque trato de ignorarla para el desarrollo de la historia, que la pensé antes de la novena temporada, no puedo evitar poner elementos del canon, aunque vayan por caminos distintos.  
> Eso hace que tenga que cambiar algunas cosas, y por eso, entre otras cosas, estoy tardando más de lo apropiado. Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo, y les digo que no va a quedar inconclusa la historia, ya tengo pensado el final, sólo estoy tratando de coordinarla en parte con la serie. No prometo fechas, porque después no puedo cumplirlas, pero mi ambición es terminar esta historia antes de que continúe la serie en octubre. Gracias de nuevo y disculpas.  
> Acá el capítulo 6.

Sam entró al cuarto de Dean y corrió hacia su hermano. La señora Tran le dirigió una mirada compasiva y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Sam tocó su frente, ardía. Dean respiraba mal, y parecía no tener energía suficiente para abrir los ojos.  
\- ¿Podemos llevarlo a un hospital?- preguntó la señora Tran – si lo dejamos aquí podría morir.  
\- No hay nada que podamos hacer. Estuve investigando ese hechizo que realicé en ellos. Su alma está partida, es como si le faltara un pedazo. La gracia de Castiel debió ser dañada también. Voy a buscar una forma de restaurar su alma, en la biblioteca tiene que haber algo. Si Castiel tiene la parte que le falta, lo necesitaremos para salvar a Dean.  
En ese momento Dean se agitó y murmuró algo. Sam se inclinó sobre él para escuchar mejor.  
\- Cas – gemía Dean, con una voz tan débil que no parecía la suya – no me dejes. No te vayas. Te necesito. Cas – el murmullo se extinguió en un sollozo.  
\- Dean, tranquilo, Cas vendrá pronto – Sam habló en tono calmo, pasando un paño mojado sobre la ardiente frente de Dean. La señora Tran vio el pánico asomar a los ojos de Sam.  
El golpe de la pesada puerta de entrada sobresaltó a ambos.  
\- ¿Kevin? - preguntó Sam  
\- En su habitación, descansando.  
Sam se dirigió resueltamente a la puerta, abriéndola y mirando hacia el pasillo.  
\- Quédese con él.  
Apenas caminó unos diez metros cuando vio a Castiel avanzar rápidamente por el pasillo.  
Se veía terrible, con la ropa manchada de sangre y barro, y desgarrada, el pelo alborotado y muy pálido. Sam advirtió que a pesar de que se movía con rapidez, necesitaba apoyarse en la pared para caminar. Corrió hacia él, y lo sostuvo cuando tropezó.  
\- Dean – dijo Cas en un jadeo ahogado – llévame con Dean.  
Sam casi lo arrastró por lo que quedaba del pasillo hasta la habitación de Dean, sorprendido por lo débil que se encontraba el ángel.  
Cuando llegaron, Cas se soltó de las manos de Sam y corrió hasta la cama, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Tomó el rostro de Dean en sus manos y lo llamó con desesperación. Dean abrió los ojos, y éstos brillaron cuando enfocó a Castiel. Le sonrió y lentamente alzó las manos hacia él, rozando sus mejillas. Sam desvió la vista, se sentía un intruso presenciando esa escena. Le hizo una seña a la señora Tran y ambos salieron, cerrando Sam la puerta a sus espaldas. Ella lo miraba, sorprendida.  
\- No sabía que ellos...  
\- Es más que eso. Tienen una conexión muy especial. Sus almas están unidas, siempre lo estuvieron. El hechizo no hizo más que conectarlos en el plano físico. Siempre supe que había algo entre ellos, pero no lo entendí del todo hasta ahora. Es algo muy raro, ese tipo de conexión entre ángeles y seres humanos, hay muy pocos registros en los mitos bíblicos. Nunca tuvo buenas consecuencias, según los escasos documentos que pude encontrar en la biblioteca. Y en este caso, cuando algún enemigo detecta el vínculo que existe entre ellos, lo usan en su contra siempre.  
\- ¿Que vas a hacer? Se ven los dos muy mal.  
\- Les voy a dar un rato a solas, y buscaré el contrahechizo para separarlos, tal vez así se restauren sus almas; ahora que están juntos, mejoran las probabilidades de tener éxito.

Sintió su luminosa presencia llenar el helado y oscuro vacío de su interior antes de recobrar el sentido. Unas manos acariciaban su rostro, al tiempo que un profundo alivio se extendía por su cuerpo, llevándose el dolor y la fiebre. Abrió los ojos, para encontrar aquellos inmensos ojos azules tan cerca de los suyos, el calor de sus manos en su rostro, eliminando el frío desolador de su ausencia. Con lentitud alzó sus manos hacia él, para asegurarse de que no alucinaba. Sus mejillas, cubiertas por una barba incipiente, eran ásperas bajo sus dedos. Su rostro estaba pálido y asustado, pero estaba allí, junto a él.  
\- Cas – fue el único sonido que pudo salir de su garganta.  
\- Dean – la voz ronca, profunda, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, estremeció su piel, y al mismo tiempo, sintió que su alma volvía a estar entera. Sin hablar, se deslizó a un costado de la cama, dejando lugar a Cas, que se tendió a su lado. Se abrazaron estrechamente, sintiéndose, tocándose, besándose, luchando por fundirse con el otro, por no tener que separarse nunca más. Las ropas que aún los separaban desaparecieron mágicamente. Minutos después, un resplandor de luz blanca, purísima, iluminó la habitación, fundiéndose con el grito de ambos al alcanzar el clímax de su unión física. La magia del hechizo más poderoso del mundo restauró sus almas dañadas.  
Un largo rato después, Dean recuperó lentamente el control. Se sentía mucho mejor, completo otra vez, más cerca de la felicidad que en muchísimo tiempo. Tendido sobre su espalda, y con Castiel sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su piel, deseó que ese momento se prolongara eternamente. Pero había demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas situaciones por resolver, demasiados enemigos que derrotar. Suspirando profundamente, con suavidad tomó el rostro de Castiel en sus manos y lo alzó ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos. Observó lágrimas brillantes en sus ojos de cielo.  
\- Cas, ¿que pasó? ¿Quién te llevó? - le preguntó mientras con ternura le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.  
\- Metatrón.  
Dean sujetó a Castiel por los hombros y lo separó de sí, mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
\- ¿Metatrón? ¿El autor de las tablas? ¿El escriba de Dios?  
\- Eso dijo. Me exigió que le diera la tabla, o no me dejaría llegar hasta ti a tiempo. Cuando rompió el hechizo, dijo que tu alma quedó partida y si no nos reuníamos, ibas a morir. Casi mueres otra vez por mi culpa – Castiel colocó su mano, que temblaba ligeramente, sobre la de Dean.  
\- ¿Le diste la tabla? - había furia apenas controlada en la voz de Dean.  
Castiel asintió en silencio, bajando los ojos.  
\- Lo siento – dijo – no iba a permitir que murieras.  
Dean soltó a Castiel, quien cayó sobre la cama, y se levantó con brusquedad. Estaba completamente curado, y la rabia que experimentaba le daba nuevas fuerzas. Se vistió y empezó a caminar con furia por la habitación. Castiel se sentó en la cama. A un leve gesto de sus manos, sus ropas se colocaron perfectamente sobre su cuerpo. Seguidamente apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, mirando el suelo.  
\- Será hijo de puta. ¿Que pasa con ustedes?- le gritó a Castiel – Ya veo que los peores monstruos que Dios creó no están en el purgatorio. ¿Que más te pidió a cambio?  
\- Dean. Si no se la daba, nos mataba a los dos y se la quedaba de todos modos – la voz de Castiel sonaba serena, inexpresiva.  
\- ¿Y porqué no lo hizo entonces? ¿Que le podemos importar tu o yo? Dime la verdad, Cas. Algo le prometiste para que te dejara ir. Conozco como piensan los de su clase.  
\- Me dijo que quería que trabajara para él. Que podría arreglar todo el desastre que causé.  
\- Y le creíste. Otra vez dejaste que alguien te contara lo que querías oír y le hiciste caso – Dean casi gritaba de ira y frustración.  
\- Esta vez lo engañaré yo. Le dejaré creer que trabajo para él. Así sabré lo que planea, y recuperaré la tabla. Fingiré que estoy de su lado, y tal vez averigüe algo útil que nos ayude contra Crowley, Naomi y los demás.  
\- Cas, es demasiado peligroso. Sabrá que le mientes y te matará.  
\- No voy a mentirle. Es verdad que quiero reparar el daño que causé en el cielo, y él lo sabe. Lo ayudaré, haré lo que me diga. Y te pasaré toda la información que pueda averiguar, a través de tus sueños. Estamos conectados, no va a detectar eso. No hay otra forma.  
\- Sí, la hay. Quédate aquí y no te podrá tocar.  
Castiel se levantó a su vez, enfrentando a Dean.  
\- ¿Y Naomi? ¿Y Crowley? ¿Y las pruebas que deben enfrentar? No me puedo quedar aquí para siempre como un cobarde. Hay una guerra allá afuera, y en parte es mi culpa. Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar – Castiel miró a Dean de frente, que se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada.  
\- ¿Y si te obliga a matarnos?  
\- No lo hará. Los necesita. Ustedes son la clave de todo para ellos. A todos les son más útiles vivos.  
\- Excepto a Naomi. Quería que me mataras.  
\- Sólo me estaba poniendo a prueba. No iba a dejar que te matara de verdad.  
\- ¿Y si te obliga a matar personas inocentes?  
Castiel suspiró, pero no desvió la mirada de los ojos de Dean.  
\- Maté a muchos seres inocentes ya. Sólo quiero evitar que mueran más.  
\- ¿Y que haremos con Naomi? Le prometimos la tabla.  
\- Dile la verdad, que Metatrón me capturó cuando recuperamos la tabla. Con suerte lucharán entre ellos y sólo tendremos que enfrentar al vencedor.  
Dean respiró profundo y apretó los puños.  
\- No me gusta, pero no tengo un plan mejor – bajando la voz, añadió – no quiero perderte.  
\- Yo tampoco a ti.  
\- ¿Que pasará con el hechizo vinculante? ¿Morimos si nos separamos?  
\- Se rompió. No de la forma debida, por eso sufrimos daño. Al reunirnos – Castiel hizo una pausa significativa, como preguntándose si había utilizado la expresión correcta - recuperamos la parte de nuestras almas que se separó, pero no nos transportaremos juntos a menos que yo te lleve con tu consentimiento. Será lo mejor para nuestros planes.  
\- ¿Significa eso que no podré sentirte más? ¿Cómo sabré si estás bien?  
Castiel sonrió levemente y se acercó más a Dean, invadiendo su espacio personal. Dean se perdió en sus ojos una vez más. Entonces supo la respuesta. El vínculo que tenía con Castiel era demasiado profundo, demasiado esencial, tan relacionado con sus auténticas almas que no había hechizo que pudiera romperlo jamás. Se besaron una vez más, intensa, desesperadamente. Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron, y se separaron rápidamente, aún jadeantes.  
\- Adelante – Dean trató de que su voz sonara normal.  
Sam entró y los miró interrogadoramente. Se veía mal, pálido y ojeroso, y traía un viejo libro en la mano.  
\- ¿Están bien? Encontré algo que hará que sus almas estén completas de nuevo, pero – Sam carraspeó, como si dudara en seguir, enrojeció y se puso a mirar el libro intensamente, evitando mirarlos – el procedimiento es... bueno, no es un hechizo convencional.  
\- No hará falta, Sam. Ya estamos completos de nuevo – dijo Castiel en su tono inexpresivo habitual y salió de la habitación. Minutos después, escuchó la puerta metálica del bunker cerrarse con un fuerte golpe.  
Sam miró intrigado a Dean, el cual le sonrió.  
\- No preguntes – Dean salió del cuarto, dejando a Sam asombrado, mirando una y otra vez las indicaciones del libro.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean trató de comunicarse con Naomi, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Hacía días que no sabía nada de Cas y el miedo que sentía por él se sumaba al que sentía por Sam, causándole una profunda angustia que se esforzaba en disimular. Kevin consiguió traducir lo suficiente para saber como superar la segunda prueba, sacar un alma inocente del infierno, hazaña que hasta ahora sólo podía realizar un ángel y en circunstancias especiales. Sin embargo, inexplicablemente, Sam consiguió realizarlo. El alma inocente fue la de Bobby, y el dolor de volver a verlo para perderlo para siempre poco después, sumado a la exigencia de la misión, a los horrores que enfrentó y a las luchas que tuvo que librar allá abajo, estuvieron muy cerca de matarlo. Pasó varios días en cama, sin fuerzas para moverse, tosiendo sangre, sin apenas comer y volando de fiebre. Dean probó todos los remedios que estaban a su alcance, convencionales y mágicos, pero nada funcionó. Si al menos Cas estuviera a su lado, podría curar a Sam. Y si no podía, solamente con estar allí, brindándole su reconfortante presencia, alcanzaba. Recordó aquellos terribles días, cuando Sam no paraba de gritar, encerrado en la habitación del pánico de Bobby, mientras intentaban curarlo de su adicción a la sangre de demonio. Él bebía sin parar, sumido en la desesperación. Cas no se apartó de su lado en todo ese tiempo, aunque no pudiera hacer nada más, porque no podía curar a Sam. ¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Sabía que estaba vivo, porque podía sentirlo en su interior. Los cada vez más escasos momentos en que dormía, soñaba con él, pero Cas no le comunicaba nada importante, le decía que todo seguía igual y que se cuidara. Otras veces, los sueños reflejaban sus más profundos deseos, y él y Cas estaban en la cama, desnudos, abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose, de formas tan realistas, que despertaba con una fuerte excitación sexual y los labios temblorosos por la sensación que le dejaban sus besos, sin saber si soñaba o no, hasta que lo envolvía el frío de su cama y volvían el miedo y la soledad. Entonces se abrazaba a su almohada y lloraba como un niño, sin tratar de contenerse, repitiendo el nombre del ángel como una plegaria, que quedaba sin respuesta. 

Mientras tanto, Kevin consiguió descifrar en que consistía la tercera prueba, curar a un demonio. No estaba muy claro a lo que se refería, pero dedujeron que tenían que lograr que un demonio volviera a ser humano, por un largo y complicado ritual que encontraron en los archivos más secretos de los Hombres de Letras, el cual, según esos mismos archivos, se intentó realizar sólo una vez, y sin éxito. Gracias a un plan cuidadosamente trazado por Sam, fueron más astutos que Crowley, y consiguieron capturarlo y mantenerlo prisionero. Estaba todo dispuesto para el paso final. Dean temía por Sam, porque éste seguía enfermo y no parecía posible que resistiera el esfuerzo, y por otro lado, las palabras de Naomi torturaban su cerebro constantemente. Sam lo convenció de que no mejoraría hasta que no terminara con las pruebas de una vez, y puesto que lo habían intentado todo, y nada funcionaba, ambos se aferraban a esa esperanza. 

Encontraron una iglesia abandonada, perfecta para llevar a cabo el difícil ritual. Crowley estaba atado en una silla, sobre la trampa para demonios que le impedía escapar. Una parte importante del ritual consistía en inyectar al demonio una jeringa llena con sangre humana cada pocas horas. Crowley no podía hacer nada más que atacar a los hermanos con sus venenosas palabras, tratando de poner a uno contra el otro. Ellos, acostumbrados a sus tácticas, se esforzaban en ignorarlo, aunque se les hacía difícil por momentos, ya que Crowley los conocía bien y sabía como herirlos en sus puntos más vulnerables.  
Dean observaba a Sam inyectar al inmovilizado Crowley, y su miedo aumentó al observar que éste apenas se mantenía en pie. Quiso avanzar hacia él y sostenerlo, protegerlo, tomar su lugar y ser él quién sufriera los terribles efectos de las pruebas, pero apenas avanzó dos pasos en su dirección, cuando Sam lo detuvo con un gesto enérgico.  
\- No! Tengo que terminarlo yo, Dean, o todo será inútil. Estoy bien - dijo, jadeando un poco.  
Usando toda su voluntad, Dean detuvo su avance. Sam tenía razón, si se detenían ahora, todo lo que hicieron hasta el momento habría sido en vano.  
Repentinamente, un agudo dolor de cabeza inmovilizó a Dean, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de oscuridad y vacío lo invadía.  
\- ¡¡Cas!! - aullaron a la vez su mente y su alma. No, no podía ser. Se negó a aceptarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la realidad se impuso. Ya no podía sentir a Cas. Se dobló por la mitad, y cayó al suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. 

 

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Castiel. Conseguiste todos los ingredientes. Ahora tus hermanos estarán protegidos para siempre - la sonrisa de dientes desparejos de Metatrón se vio más siniestra que nunca – compensaste de sobra tus errores anteriores. Ahora sólo falta el paso final.  
\- No! - Naomi apareció de repente, sobresaltándolos a los dos. - Castiel, aléjate. Es una trampa, sólo pretende destruirnos a todos. No le des lo que quiere.  
\- Es tarde, querida. Yo soy el jefe ahora.  
Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, atravesó a Naomi con la espada que se materializó en su mano. Una cegadora luz blanca iluminó el lugar y el cuerpo de Naomi cayó inerte al suelo, junto a la mesa donde Metatrón tenía los ingredientes del hechizo que Castiel consiguió para él, a un costo muy alto.  
Castiel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Aún miraba el cadáver de Naomi, el cual proyectaba la sombra de las alas sobre el blanco suelo. Hubo un brillo, un destello, y una punzada de dolor en su cuello. Algo plateado y luminoso se desprendió de su garganta, y entró en un diminuto recipiente que Metatrón sostenía en su mano.  
\- Tu Gracia es el ingrediente que faltaba. Ahora sólo eres humano. Ve, vive tu historia y luego cuéntamela. - Un rápido gesto, y Castiel se encontró en un campo desolado, aún con las ropas que llevaba, y un montón de sensaciones que no podía explicar, y que cualquier humano reconocía con facilidad: miedo, soledad, frío. Entre todas esas sensaciones, una se imponía sobre todas las demás, la más desagradable, la que le estaba produciendo casi un dolor físico: no podía sentir a Dean Winchester.  
Levantó los ojos al cielo, ese cielo frío, indiferente y cada vez más distante. Y una visión aterradora lo paralizó: una lluvia de lo que parecían estrellas fugaces recorrió el cielo en toda su extensión. Cuando una de ellas pasó muy cerca de Castiel, vio que no eran estrellas fugaces, sino ángeles cayendo del cielo.


	7. Iguales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principio alternativo de la 9a temporada. El encuentro entre Dean y Cas humano, en medio de los acontecimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me había propuesto terminar esta historia antes del inicio de la temporada 10, pero ya no va a ser posible. Para llegar al final que pensé, me va a llevar al menos un capítulo más, o tal vez dos. Pero para cumplir parcialmente con lo que me propuse, voy a subir este capítulo. Como el desarrollo de la serie va por otros lados, pero aún así hay elementos que me gustan, intento tomar del canon sólo estos elementos, colocados en el marco de mi historia. Por otro lado, esta es la primera vez que intento escribir una escena de sexo con estos personajes. Gracias por leer y tener paciencia. La voy a terminar, es una promesa que me hice a mi misma.

Entre el dolor y las lágrimas, Dean sintió que alguien lo sostenía. Le costó enfocar su mirada, y cuando lo consiguió, se asustó. Sam, arrodillado en el suelo a su lado, se veía terrible, pálido, demacrado, con pronunciadas ojeras. Su respiración era penosa, y parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo. Aún así, lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, que Dean notaba débiles y temblorosos.  
\- ¿Que pasó, Sammy? - la voz de Dean fue apenas un susurro.  
\- Algo salió mal. Crowley escapó. No pude completar el ritual y ahora voy a morir.  
\- No, no digas eso. Vas a estar bien – con un esfuerzo de voluntad, ignorando su propio dolor, se levantó y ayudó a su hermano a sentarse en un banco de la iglesia, y se sentó a su lado, rodeando sus anchos hombros con un brazo.  
\- Te vi caer, Dean. ¿Que te pasó?  
\- Cas. Algo le hicieron, algo terrible.  
\- ¿Aun están unidos, aún puedes sentir lo que le ocurre?  
Dean bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
\- Ya no.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días que siguieron fueron una tortura para Dean. Sam, al que finalmente ingresó en un hospital, no mejoraba y los médicos no podían hacer nada. Las noticias hablaban de extrañas lluvias de meteoritos, que tenían desconcertados a los científicos. No tuvo noticias de Castiel y seguía sin percibir su presencia. Intentó llamarlo, rezar más fervorosamente que nunca en su vida, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Después de interrogar a los ángeles que respondieron a su invocación, consiguió reconstruir los hechos: una terrible catástrofe se abatió sobre el Cielo, y todos los ángeles habían caído a la Tierra, sin posibilidad de regresar. Corrían los rumores de que Castiel fue el culpable, pero no había rastros de él por ningún lado. Los ángeles lo buscaban para vengarse, y se desquitaban matando humanos, y los que aún no tenían cuerpos, buscaban personas dispuestas a dar su consentimiento para ser poseídas. Surgieron cultos a los ángeles por todos lados, y Dean comprendió que era la forma en que buscaban voluntarios para ser poseídos. Pero él solo no podía hacer nada, y su preocupación por Sam y Castiel, la única familia que le quedaba, era lo único que llenaba su mente. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: Metatrón era el culpable de todo, y como se lo decían sus peores temores, había utilizado a Castiel para ejecutar su venganza contra el Cielo.  
Después de dos peleas en los pasillos del hospital con ángeles furiosos, Dean no se atrevía a alejarse de su hermano, pero el cansancio y la desesperación debilitaban día a día su cuerpo y su mente.  
Finalmente, después de tres días y tres noches sin dormir, exhausto, y contra todos sus instintos, aceptó la propuesta de un ángel para curar a Sam “desde adentro”. Para eso debió obtener su consentimiento con engaños. Se sintió tan mal que no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, pero no tuvo otra opción, o al menos eso se repetía a sí mismo para justificar su decisión. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y poniendo a su hermano como rehén de una de aquellas criaturas a las que odiaba más que a los demonios, pero cualquier cosa le parecía preferible a dejar morir a su hermanito.  
Días más tarde, ya de regreso en el búnker, y con Sam visiblemente mejor, pudo dormir unas horas. Al despertar, ya no estaba tan convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, pero aparentemente Sam estaba siendo curado. La mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba alegre y optimista, y volvió a su rutina de ejercicios y comida sana. Dean sufría cuando lo miraba, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, odiando no poder decirle la verdad. De vez en cuando sus ojos brillaban en azul, y entonces podía hablar con el ángel, que no parecía tener prisa en abandonar un recipiente tan apropiado. Dean no se atrevía a presionar más, porque el ángel amenazaba con irse y causar la muerte de Sam. Sentía que estaba viviendo al borde de la catástrofe y ya no podía más. Y su angustia por la suerte de Castiel no le dejaba ni un momento de paz. Se negaba a creer que estaba muerto, pero no sabía que podía hacer para ayudarlo.  
Kevin, ayudado por su madre, trataba de averiguar que había pasado en el cielo, y continuaba intentando traducir las tabletas.  
Una noche se fue a dormir sintiéndose derrotado después de una de las habituales discusiones con el ángel que poseía a Sam. Soñó con Castiel, que ya no tenía sus poderes, estaba en peligro y él llegaba demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Despertó sobresaltado, con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor punzante en su pecho. Se levantó, decidido a buscarlo por todos los medios. Sin dar explicaciones a Sam ni a Kevin, preparó el bolso y se fue en el Impala. Se dirigió al pueblo cuyo nombre vio en el sueño; al no tener pistas más concretas, era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar la búsqueda. Y ya no soportaba más estar encerrado en el búnker, con Sam y su huésped, Kevin y sus preguntas, y la señora Tran con su preocupación maternal por todos.  
El Impala rugía levantando polvo por la solitaria carretera, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dean se sintió libre al volante.  
Fue como en los buenos tiempos, conducir durante dos días, llegar a la medianoche, buscar un motel barato, tirarse en la cama, dormir un rato y comenzar su búsqueda al día siguiente.  
Empezó en un bar, describiéndolo a la camarera que lo atendió. No le resultó difícil inventar que era un primo que había escapado de un hospital psiquiátrico y que necesitaba atención médica especializada, ya que esa historia explicaba cualquier “rareza” que pudiera tener Cas. Repitió esa historia con los empleados de la estación de servicio, vendedores ambulantes, limpiavidrios, carteros y vagabundos. Cuando ya perdía las esperanzas y se disponía a abandonar el pueblo, a pesar de que sentía que Cas no estaba lejos, una mujer que pedía limosna le dijo que lo conocía. Lo describió tan bien que Dean no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de él. “Los ojos azules más bellos que vi en mi vida”, dijo la mujer. “Parecía despistado y perdido, no entendía nada. Tenía hambre y sed, y buscaba trabajo. Le dije que fuera al refugio”. Una oleada de ternura y preocupación a la vez sacudió a Dean. Le preguntó a la amable señora la dirección del refugio y se dirigió allí a toda velocidad. Entró a un bar que estaba justo enfrente, y ocupó una mesa junto a la ventana, decidido a ver sin ser visto. No quería llamar la atención preguntando por él en el refugio, porque así como él lo buscaba, lo debían de estar buscando los ángeles, los demonios y quién sabe quiénes más. No quería tener falsas esperanzas, pero una intensa emoción le gritaba que Cas estaba cerca y que lo vería de nuevo muy pronto.  
Cas llegó al atardecer, sucio y cansado, pero no había dudas que era él. No tenía la gabardina, sino unas prendas que habían conocido mejores épocas y que no parecían suficientes para protegerlo del frío del otoño. Caminaba lentamente, sin dejar de mirar alrededor, como si temiera ser atacado. Dean dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y cruzó la calle, mirando a todas partes, con todos sus instintos de cazador en alerta, No percibió nada extraño. Como si caminara sin rumbo fijo, se dirigió hacia Cas y se detuvo frente a él, no dejándole más opción que detenerse a su vez. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Dean creyó que iba a llorar de felicidad y alivio. Cas abrió aún más sus inmensos ojos, con sorpresa, y se quedaron así, inmóviles, mirándose en silencio, mientras el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Dean fue el primero en moverse, y estrechó a Cas entre sus brazos con fuerza. Cas se resistió unos segundos, desconcertado, y luego lo abrazó a su vez, con el abandono de alguien que se siente finalmente en casa. 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de retirar las escasas pertenencias de Cas del refugio, se dirigieron al motel. Dean sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estar de nuevo los dos en el Impala, juntos, era maravilloso. Pero Cas miraba al frente, y no parecía deseoso de hablar. De repente se giró hacia Dean y habló con la voz más inexpresiva que de costumbre.  
\- Tenías razón, Dean. Metatrón me engañó. Me obligó a hacer cosas horribles, y fui sólo un instrumento para su venganza. Mi Gracia era el ingrediente que le faltaba y me la robó. Ya no soy un ángel. No sirvo para nada, no puedo hacer nada bien.  
Dean suspiró y lo miró a su vez, dedicándole una sonrisa que pretendió ser alentadora.  
\- No te preocupes. Lo que necesitas ahora es una ducha caliente y una buena comida. Después hablaremos. Lo importante es que te encontré.  
\- No tenías que buscarme. No lo merezco – se sumió de nuevo en el silencio y de pronto se volvió a Dean, con los ojos azules abiertos de asombro - ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
Dean lo miró, apartando los ojos un instante de la ruta.  
\- Soñé contigo. En el sueño aparecía el nombre del pueblo. Supuse que era un mensaje tuyo en sueños, como haces siempre.  
\- Hacía. Ya no puedo. No soy un ángel. No puedo sentirte en mi mente. ¿Cómo te llegó el mensaje?  
\- No lo sé. Tal vez algún ángel me lo envió. Eso significa que alguien más sabe donde estás. Tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible.  
Castiel quedó nuevamente en silencio, recordando la inquietud de Sam sobre sus antepasados que le confió aquel día ya lejano en la biblioteca del búnker. ¿Era posible que la parte angélica de Dean continuase conectada con él y por eso lo encontró? No, probablemente la hipótesis de Dean era la correcta. Los ángeles sobrevivientes a la catástrofe no perdonarían y lo cazarían hasta encontrarlo. En ese caso, ¿por qué atraer a Dean también? ¿No sería más fácil cazarlo estando solo y tan débil como se encontraba en aquel momento? ¿Pretendían deshacerse de Dean también? Incapaz de encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, cerrando los ojos. Era agotador estar alerta todo el tiempo, a la vez que trabajar para conseguir comida, bebida y refugio. Ahora, con Dean a su lado, podría darse el lujo de descansar de verdad. Dean lo protegería, estaría a salvo.  
Dean se volvió nuevamente, preocupado por su gesto de cansancio y derrota, y colocó la mano sobre su rodilla, apretando suavemente para confortarlo. Sin abrir los ojos, Castiel colocó su mano sobre la de Dean. Una agradable calidez los envolvió.  
Pasaron por el motel a cerrar la cuenta, porque Dean quería alejarse cuanto antes de ese pueblo y regresar al búnker. Necesitaba poner a salvo a Cas. No tenía la menor idea de quién pudo ser el ángel que le indicó en sueños el paradero de Cas, si era aliado o enemigo, pero no quería correr el riesgo.  
Ya era noche cerrada cuando Dean decidió que ya estaban bastante lejos como para arriesgarse a buscar un motel donde pasar el resto de la noche. Por precaución eligió un pequeño hotel que no estaba sobre la ruta, sino frente a la plaza principal del pueblo, y que tenía bastante mejor aspecto que los moteles donde acostumbraban quedarse.  
La habitación parecía muy limpia y confortable, con dos camas grandes y cómodas, un par de sillones y una mesa. Un gran televisor de pantalla plana colgaba de la pared frente a la cama. El baño, situado discretamente a un costado, era grande y la ducha tenía un aspecto tentador. Dean sugirió que Cas se duchase primero, mientras él iba a comprar algo para comer.  
No había nada abierto a aquella hora en el pequeño pueblo en las proximidades del hotel, y la única opción que quedaba era el pequeño restaurante junto a la estación de servicio donde paraban los camioneros. Se acercó a la barra para hacer su pedido, un par de hamburguesas con todos los acompañamientos posibles, y lo tentó un pastel de manzana que se enfriaba sobre el mostrador. Lo incluyó en el pedido, el pastel completo. Se sentó en una mesa a esperar, mirando distraídamente un partido de fútbol en el viejo televisor del restaurante.  
Media hora más tarde, regresó al hotel. Estaba estacionando el Impala cuando un ruido de lucha procedente de arriba alertó todos sus sentidos de cazador. Olvidando la comida, entró precipitadamente al hotel y corrió a su habitación. La puerta trabada y la cerradura fundida le hicieron pensar lo peor. La puerta, vieja y fuerte, resistió la primera patada de Dean. Retrocedió para tomar impulso y derribarla con el hombro. Escuchó unas voces amortiguadas por la puerta.  
\- Voy a terminar con tu dolor, Castiel – decía una voz desconocida.  
\- Yo quiero vivir – la voz profunda de Castiel se escuchaba ahogada.  
\- ¿Como ángel o como humano?- la voz desconocida se elevó por sobre el ruido de lucha.  
Desesperado, Dean se tiró sobre la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta se abrió y Dean pudo ver que la habitación estaba vacía y los sonidos procedían del baño. Corrió hacía ahí, sacando la espada mata-ángeles de su chaqueta.  
En la pequeña ducha, Castiel intentaba librarse de la mano que le apresaba la garganta contra la pared y le impedía respirar, que pertenecía a un hombre rubio y delgado, el cual sostenía otra espada en la mano libre. El hombre se disponía a atravesar el corazón de Castiel con el arma cuando Dean saltó sobre él, apartándolo de Castiel, el cual cayó de rodillas, jadeando, luchando por respirar. El desconocido golpeó a Dean con fuerza sobrehumana, y lo lanzó contra la pared opuesta como si fuera un insecto molesto. Luego se volvió a Castiel con un rugido de furia, alzando la espada una vez más.  
\- Me llamaste con tu dolor, voy a cumplir con mi tarea.  
Dean sintió que una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de él, se levantó de un salto, y un segundo antes de que el ángel, furioso, descargara el golpe mortal contra Castiel, atravesó el corazón del individuo con su espada. Un resplandor blanco iluminó el pequeño baño, pero Dean ni siquiera parpadeó. Escuchó el grito de Cas al tiempo que el cuerpo caía a sus pies, dejando la sombra negra de un par de alas rotas en el piso de baldosas blancas. Entonces se volvió lentamente hacia Cas, que en la ducha, aún de rodillas, gemía bajito, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos. Estaba completamente desnudo y temblaba. Dejó caer la espada, se arrodilló al lado de Cas, y con suavidad apartó sus manos de los ojos, para ver si estaban quemados. Los ojos de Cas se veían tan azules y tan hermosos como siempre, pero llenos de dolor y culpa. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, besó levemente los párpados de Cas, sus manos, su frente. Extendió una mano para tomar una toalla, lo envolvió con ella y lo levantó con cuidado, sosteniéndolo, mientras Cas se apoyaba en él. Salieron del baño y Dean lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama más próxima. Después cerró la puerta y trabó una de las sillas con el pestillo para que no pudiera abrirse desde afuera.  
Se sentó junto a Cas, que seguía inmóvil. La toalla que lo envolvía dejaba ver parcialmente su torso, donde un tatuaje reciente mostraba un símbolo enoquiano que Dean reconoció como el que protegía de ser detectado por los ángeles.  
\- Buena idea – Dean rozó levemente con sus dedos el tatuaje – pero no sirvió de mucho. ¿Quién era tu amigo?  
Castiel levantó hacia él sus grandes ojos azules, húmedos. - No era un ángel cualquiera. Su tarea era exterminar a los ángeles que sufrieran demasiado, que estaban más allá de la salvación. Está atrapado aquí, igual que los otros, y mataba a personas que sufrían. El dolor lo atraía como un faro. Así me encontró. El tatuaje sí funciona.  
Dean lo miró en silencio, sintiéndose profundamente conmovido. Podía imaginarse muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo Cas, perderlo todo, estar solo y asustado, sin nadie en quién confiar, perseguido, hambriento y con frío. De repente se trepó a la cama, se apoyó en el respaldo, y atrayendo a Cas contra sí, lo acomodó entre sus piernas, la espalda de Cas contra su pecho, su pelo oscuro y húmedo rozando sus labios. Comenzó a secar con ternura a Cas, besando cada centímetro de su piel después que pasaba la toalla. Acarició con sus labios la marca aún enrojecida que tenía en su cuello, y siguió por su espalda, sus hombros, su mentón. Lo hizo girar lentamente hacía él, y continuó besando sus mejillas, sus clavículas, su pecho, su vientre. Besó con suavidad el tatuaje. Castiel se dejó hacer, estremeciéndose ante su contacto, y su expresión atormentada se iba borrando con cada beso. Dean volvió de nuevo a su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios, que lo recibieron con timidez al principio y anhelantes después. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, Dean sujetó a Cas por los hombros, lo apoyó en la cama, se colocó encima de él y continuó recorriendo con besos las caderas de Cas, sus muslos, su entrepierna, acariciando con la lengua y los labios las zonas más sensibles de Cas. Tendido sobre su espalda, Cas quedó totalmente expuesto a la exploración de Dean, indefenso, vulnerable, y estremecido por el deseo puramente físico como nunca antes en toda su existencia. Su respiración se agitaba a cada roce de la lengua y los labios de Dean en su cuerpo desnudo.  
Ni como ángel ni como humano había experimentado Cas sensaciones con aquella intensidad, nada lo había preparado para algo así. Gimió, sorprendiéndose de que su cuerpo, ahora tan débil, preso de las necesidades más básicas, era sin embargo capaz de reaccionar con tanta fuerza. Dean lo estaba volviendo loco con cada movimiento de su boca y de su lengua por todos los rincones de su piel. No podía más, sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera a estallar. Y Dean continuaba, implacable, no le daba respiro, besando, acariciando, succionando, apretando.  
Cas se aferró a las sábanas, incapaz de resistir el torbellino que lo arrastraba, pero finalmente no pudo detenerlo más. Arqueando la espalda, estalló con un grito que Dean ahogó con su boca sobre la suya.  
\- No vuelvas a alejarte de mí nunca más – la voz de Dean junto a su oído estaba ronca de deseo, y sus ojos verdes brillaban sobre los azules de Cas. - Te necesito.  
\- Ya no soy nada – dijo Castiel con la voz rota. Dean vio una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla sin afeitar. Besó la lágrima.  
\- Eres Cas. Eres todo.  
Con pasión creciente continuó con sus besos, al tiempo que lo hacía darse vuelta sobre la cama, y se situó a su espalda, apresándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama.  
\- No te muevas – murmuró. Lo beso en el cuello, se incorporó, se quitó la ropa y buscó algo en su bolso. Castiel, el rostro oculto en la almohada, suspiró con anhelo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir de nuevo las caricias de Dean, aproximándose cada vez más a su interior. Apretó la almohada con fuerza. Gimió de placer cuando la lengua de Dean rozó los bordes de su abertura. Luego sintió sus dedos, bañados en una sustancia tibia que los hacía deslizarse suavemente. Un espasmo de placer, más intenso que nunca, lo hizo estremecer. Los labios de Dean en la parte baja de su espalda le arrancaron más gemidos. La boca de Dean continuó subiendo por su espalda hasta detenerse en su nuca. Ahora Dean estaba completamente sobre él, percibía el peso de su cuerpo, y sus caderas frotándose contra sus nalgas. Cuando Dean se introdujo en él, muy lentamente, y alcanzó un punto en su interior, Castiel creyó que su cuerpo entero se incendiaba. Dean comenzó a moverse dentro de él, estimulando ese punto una y otra vez. Cas gritó, no podía soportar tanto placer, iba a explotar. Dean aumentó la velocidad, dejándose llevar, la mente en blanco, no siendo consciente más que de Castiel rodeándolo, oprimiéndolo, fundiéndose con él como nunca lo habían hecho antes. La respiración de ambos se volvió jadeante, siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, cada vez más frenéticos. El placer salvaje los arrastraba y borraba todo lo demás. El orgasmo que alcanzaron al mismo tiempo fue el más intenso de sus vidas.  
Permanecieron tirados sobre el colchón, entre las sábanas revueltas y mojadas, durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que sus corazones volvieron al ritmo normal y sus respiraciones se calmaron. Se miraron y se sonrieron.  
\- Dean.  
-Cas.  
\- Ser humano vale la pena.  
Se entregaron los dos al sueño, abrazados en la cama, como tantas veces antes, como nunca hasta ahora. Eran iguales al fin, desaparecida la infranqueable barrera entre las especies que los separaba.


	8. Alados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se revelan antiguos secretos que podrían cambiar el destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primer propósito del Nuevo Año cumplido! Si, aunque parezca mentira, terminé este fic! Aunque el final me quedó más largo de lo esperado, y lo dividí en dos capítulos, y son un poco más largos que lo habitual. Pero está terminado, y los voy a subir los dos juntos. Es el fic más largo que escribí, no sólo en extensión, sino en el tiempo que me llevó: casi dos años! Y pensar que iba a ser un capítulo solo. Para este final me inspiré en elementos de otras series y libros, como por ej, Agents of SHIELD y el libro de X-files "Ruinas". Gracias por llegar hasta acá y gracias por la paciencia! Espero que les guste el final.  
> Supernatural no es mío, y no gano nada más que entretenimiento. Es de la CW.  
> Saludos y Feliz Año!

Continuaron el viaje al amanecer, después de un abundante desayuno. La ansiedad con que comía su compañero le recordó a Dean el desamparo en que se encontraba Castiel, enfrentando por primera vez las necesidades humanas, teniendo que escapar de sus perseguidores y a la vez conseguir lo necesario para sobrevivir. Se prometió a sí mismo no dejar a Cas solo nunca más. Con el Impala a toda velocidad, la música llenaba el silencio entre los dos, un silencio íntimo y confortable, donde no hacían falta las palabras. El otoño doraba las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban la carretera. Era un día frío y despejado, y Dean se sentía ligero, optimista, casi feliz, mientras canturreaba para sí mismo y marcaba el ritmo sobre el volante. Cas se volvía a él de vez en cuando, y le dirigía una de sus raras sonrisas.  
Llevaban un par de horas en la ruta cuando sonó el móvil de Dean, indicando una llamada de Sam. Dean detuvo el auto en la banquina y contestó.  
\- Sam... sí, lo lamento. Debí avisarte.. . No quería que me detuvieras... Yo... Si... Estoy en camino... Encontré a Cas... Sí, está bien... Luego te explico...  
Siguió una pausa más larga y Cas lo miró intrigado, observando como cambiaba la expresión de Dean y se hacía más dura.  
... Pero... No va a pasar nada... Yo me encargo de todo... No puedo aceptar eso... Tengo todo bajo control... - otra pausa larga y finalmente la voz de Dean adoptó un tono resignado. - Está bien, por ahora tú ganas.  
Cortó la llamada con un gesto de rabia, murmurando “me las vas a pagar todas juntas, hijo de puta”.  
\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Algo va mal? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sam? - Castiel puso su expresión de “no comprendo esa referencia”.  
Dean suspiró, y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiendo a Castiel por la profunda tristeza de su mirada.  
\- Tengo que contarte algo.

 

Un profundo silencio siguió a la confesión de Dean. Su alegría de momentos antes había desaparecido por completo y volvía a mostrar la expresión atormentada que ya era habitual en él desde que volvió del infierno.  
\- No sabía que hacer. Estaba desesperado y lo arruiné todo. Ese desgraciado tiene a Sam como rehén ahora, y si no me pliego a su voluntad lo matará. ¿Como pude ser tan idiota?  
\- Fuiste un idiota por las razones correctas.  
\- No sé que hacer ahora. El hecho es que por más que me duela, no puedes quedarte con nosotros. Me tiene atrapado.  
\- Sobreviviré. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien - la mirada desolada de Castiel no decía lo mismo. Dean hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Dejar a Castiel en esas condiciones le dolía más de lo que quería admitir.  
\- Te avisaré en cuanto puedas regresar. Y Cas, por favor, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Yo sí puedo salir cuando quiera, y él no tiene porqué enterarse. Llámame y dejaré todo para llegar hasta ti.  
\- Está bien. Pero no quiero causarte problemas. Llámame tú si las cosas empeoran y me necesitas.  
Sus manos se unieron al tiempo que sus miradas se conectaban, resistiéndose a la separación.  
\- Todo esto pasará pronto, volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo – susurró Dean.  
Castiel no dijo nada, sólo sonrió tristemente y apretó la mano de Dean.

 

Dean dejó a Castiel en un pueblo cercano, a sólo tres días del búnker. No quería acercarse más para no desencadenar la furia del ángel que poseía a Sam, pero no soportaba la idea de alejarse más de Castiel, precisamente cuando estaba tan vulnerable sin sus poderes de ángel. Le dejó todo el dinero que llevaba encima, y parte de su ropa, que aunque le quedaba un poco grande a Castiel, estaba en mejor estado que las desastrosas prendas que llevaba, y le serviría hasta que pudiera comprarse algo mejor. No lo abrazó al despedirse, porque si lo hacía no tendría el coraje de dejarlo ir.  
Los tres días de camino que aún faltaban se le hicieron eternos y solitarios, y cuando el vacío se le hacía insoportable, llamaba a Cas. Le tranquilizaba oírlo y saber que estaba bien. Cas le contó que consiguió empleo en una gasolinera, donde también podría quedarse a dormir, y que estaría bien, que no se preocupara por él.  
Estaba de muy mal humor cuando llegó finalmente al búnker, y se encerró en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, y sin hacer caso a los golpes de Sam en la puerta, que quería saber si se encontraba bien. No podía enfrentarse en aquel momento al ángel invasor, porque no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer, dominado por la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia.

 

Pasaron tantas cosas en los días que siguieron que para Dean el mundo se cayó a pedazos, y esta vez, sin esperanza de reconstrucción. La revelación de que el hechizo de Metatrón era irreversible fue la primera, y no tuvo coraje para contárselo a Cas. Se sentía mal al respecto, pero no quería matar la esperanza que impulsaba al ex ángel, y por otra parte no estaba seguro de lo confiable que podía ser esa información, ya que procedía de Crowley.  
Lo siguiente fue las repentinas desapariciones de Sam, y no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que era el ángel parásito el responsable. Un día, una repentina llamada de Castiel lo inquietó mucho por varias razones. Le contó, sin dar detalles de cómo lo había conseguido, que había vuelto a ser un ángel, aunque con una gracia “prestada”. Le dijo además que se había enterado de que el ángel que afirmaba ser quién poseía a Sam había muerto durante la caída, y que seguramente era un impostor, lo que explicaba en parte su exigencia de mantener alejado a Castiel.  
Pero sin duda lo peor fue la horrible muerte de Kevin a manos del inquilino de Sam, que ya no se esforzaba en simular que estaba del lado de ellos. La tabla que Kevin se esforzaba en traducir desapareció también, no dejando dudas que su asesinato tenía el doble objetivo de apoderarse de la tabla y de impedirle terminar su trabajo. Una muerte más que pesaba sobre Dean, otro hecho que confirmaba que estaba maldito, que aquellos que permanecieran a su lado lo pagarían con su vida. Para colmo de males, al estar cerrado el cielo, el alma de Kevin se quedó atrapada en el búnker, hasta que su madre, desesperada, se lo llevó a casa con ella. Muerto Kevin, ya nadie la perseguía y era libre de regresar a su hogar. La despedida fue muy triste, Dean estaba consumido por la culpa y el dolor, pero la señora Tran no le reprochó la muerte de su hijo. Desde que supo que Kevin era un profeta, se temía que terminara así, asesinado por ángeles o demonios.  
Si no fuera por Castiel, que estuvo a su lado como siempre en sus peores momentos, se habría entregado a la desesperación y al alcohol. Castiel, ángel de nuevo, (aunque no con todos sus poderes, porque al parecer la gracia robada no funcionaba igual que la suya propia), fue quien evitó que se hundiera una vez más. Incluso tuvieron la inesperada ayuda de Crowley, que fue fundamental para liberar a Sam del ángel que lo tenía de rehén. Éste resultó ser Gadreel, el que permitió a la serpiente entrar al Paraíso. Cuando supo su nombre, Castiel se abalanzó sobre Gadreel, (que aún poseía a Sam), dispuesto a acabar con él por considerarlo culpable de todos los males de la humanidad desde el principio de los tiempos, pero alcanzó el simple contacto de la mano de Dean sobre su hombro para devolverle la calma y recordarle que tenían problemas más urgentes que resolver aquí y ahora, y que lo ocurrido en un pasado tan remoto ya no tenía importancia. Gadreel, obligado por las técnicas empleadas por Crowley, terminó por confesar que trabajaba para Metatrón, y que fue éste quién le ordenó matar a Kevin y recuperar la tabla.  
Cuando finalmente consiguieron expulsar a Gadreel de Sam, éste quedó tan furioso por lo sucedido que no quiso hablar con Dean por varios días, y cuando no tenían más remedio que dirigirle la palabra, lo trataba con una frialdad que destrozaba a Dean. Podía entender el enojo de su hermanito, había abusado de su confianza engañándolo para dejarse poseer, pero no conseguía que Sam entendiera que lo hizo por salvar su vida. Sam dijo que lo entendía perfectamente, que lo hizo para no quedarse solo, y no había respetado su deseo de morir. La muerte de Kevin ejecutada con sus propias manos, aunque Dean insistió en que era el único responsable, empeoró la situación aún más. Parecía que esta vez no había reconciliación posible entre los hermanos.  
Castiel se quedó un par de días para ayudar en lo que pudiera y para confortar a Dean, aunque tuvo que regresar a encargarse de los ángeles, que al no poder volver al cielo, estaban desorganizados, y necesitaban de su guía más que nunca. Después de hacerle prometer a Dean que lo llamaría si había cualquier problema, se marchó en el auto que consiguió, (un Lincoln Continental Mark V de 1978 dorado que llamaba mucho la atención), ante la mirada desolada de Dean, que no se sentía capaz de enfrentar solo el enojo frío de Sam, además de su propia culpa y autodesprecio.

 

Una noche, después de una de sus habituales discusiones, donde sólo se herían el uno al otro donde más daño hacía, Dean, furioso y dolido, se dirigió a la biblioteca del búnker. Se sentía incapaz de dormir, y pensó que tal vez encontraría algo interesante en el archivo de los hombres de letras, como una colección de revistas porno antiguas, por ejemplo. Para su sorpresa, encontró unos cuantos ejemplares de su revista favorita, con las páginas amarillas por el tiempo. Sonrió por un momento por lo discretas que eran entonces las fotos, en comparación con las actuales. Se instaló cómodamente en una antigua butaca, dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela con las antiguas bellezas asiáticas, cuando su mirada se posó casualmente sobre una de las mesas, donde se veían los objetos que rescató de la cripta de Lucifer. Aparentemente Sam no había tenido tiempo de estudiarlos aún. Atraído por una curiosidad inexplicable, puso la revista a un lado, y avanzó hacia la mesa. Con cuidado tomó la estatuilla del alien (decidió llamarlo así a falta de otro nombre mejor), observándola con atención por primera vez. Medía unos veinte centímetros y se sentía cálida al tacto, a pesar de estar hecha de una especie de piedra lisa, de un color verde oscuro, como una mezcla de jade y obsidiana. Representaba a una forma humanoide, con cabeza ovalada y ojos grandes. Tenía algo en la espalda que tanto podía ser una representación tosca de alas como tanques de oxígeno de un traje espacial. La figura estaba sobre una base cuadrada, del mismo material, con extraños símbolos grabados. Mientras los examinaba, notó que las inscripciones de la base brillaban ligeramente, con un brillo que aumentaba gradualmente, como si el objeto reaccionara al calor de su mano. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, como de electricidad estática. Se quedó mirándolas fijamente, como en trance, cuando de pronto cobraron sentido ante sus ojos. Asustado, dejó la estatuilla sobre la mesa, y se frotó la mano contra la chaqueta. Las inscripciones dejaron de brillar, y volvieron a ser garabatos sin sentido.  
Su primer impulso fue llamar a Sam, estas cosas eran su especialidad, pero el recuerdo de las duras palabras de su hermano le hicieron cambiar de opinión. No, esta vez iba a resolverlo solo. Se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa, respiró hondo y volvió a tomar el objeto en sus manos, sujetándolo fuertemente. Esta vez, las inscripciones brillaron con más intensidad, y pudo leerlas con tanta facilidad como a la revista momentos antes. En realidad no era exactamente como si las leyera, sino como si el significado apareciera en su mente. Y no eran tampoco palabras, sino imágenes. Sam habría reconocido la historia, sin duda. Una historia muy antigua, vieja como el mundo, que se repetía en muy diversas culturas. Los seres alados que llegaban de los cielos, y enseñaban a los primitivos seres humanos los principios básicos de la agricultura, la fabricación de herramientas y ropa, a encender y controlar el fuego. Seres que yacieron con los humanos y procrearon con ellos. El producto de esa unión era a veces monstruoso, a veces poderoso, a veces perseguido y cazado, otras venerado, pero siempre temido. Algunos se parecían tanto a los humanos que pasaban inadvertidos, y entonces sobrevivían. Su linaje se perpetuaba a través de los siglos, de los milenios. De vez en cuando, algunos de estos descendientes de la unión prohibida se encontraban y se unían, y de esas uniones nacían humanos muy especiales. La visión terminaba con el regreso de los seres alados, entrando en los cuerpos de estos humanos, llenándolos de luz, dotándolos de alas. Los únicos seres humanos que podían ser recipientes de ángeles. En ese momento, el calor de la estatuilla se hizo insoportable en su mano y la dejó caer con un grito. La revelación lo golpeó como un mazazo. Temblando, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, jadeando como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.  
Así que eso lo explicaba todo. Sam y él eran descendientes de ángeles, los últimos de su línea de sangre, aunque probablemente habría otros, no tenía forma de saberlo. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, frotándose los ojos, como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar las visiones que acababa de tener. Los recipientes perfectos, los elegidos, los perseguidos y temidos a la vez por los ángeles del cielo y los demonios del infierno.  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué a Sam no le pasó nada cuando tocó la estatuilla? ¿Acaso le pasó lo mismo y se lo había ocultado? No era del todo extraño, no hablaban mucho esos días. Por otro lado, era probable que el ángel que lo poseía evitó que tocara los objetos durante todo el tiempo en que poseyó a Sam. Eran muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Tendría que tragarse su enojo y dolor y hablar con Sam, esto era demasiado importante.  
Salió de la biblioteca y avanzó con pasos rápidos por los pasillos apenas iluminados, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sam. La voz fría de su hermano le indicó que pasara. Apenas levantó los ojos de su laptop cuando él entró.  
\- ¿Que quieres? - el hielo en la voz de Sam habría hundido el Titanic.  
\- Sam, tenemos que hablar. Es importante.  
\- Ya hablamos lo suficiente. Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste.  
\- Lo sé – Dean suspiró – No vine por eso. Pasó algo muy extraño en la biblioteca, hace un momento. Quería saber si a ti te pasó lo mismo.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Los objetos que traje de la cripta donde encontramos la tabla de los ángeles. La figura del alien y el pergamino.  
Sam sonrió, casi contra su voluntad, y dijo en ese tono condescendiente que a veces usaba con Dean – no es un alien, Dean. Probablemente sea un ídolo de algún culto pagano antiguo, tan antiguo que no pude identificar el lenguaje de los símbolos de la base.  
\- Yo si – Dean dijo esto apenas susurrando, desviando la vista de los ojos de Sam.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- La voz de Sam perdió todo el hielo y se volvió curiosa y anhelante.  
\- ¿Notaste algo extraño cuando la tocaste? ¿Cómo un cosquilleo? - Dean decidió que era mejor ir con cuidado.  
\- No, nada de eso. No pude identificar el material, parece piedra pero se siente cálida al tacto. Aparte de eso, y de los símbolos, no noté nada extraño. Pero cuando los trajiste tenía cosas más urgentes de qué ocuparme, en realidad no los volví a ver desde ese día.  
\- Ven conmigo. Tengo que mostrarte algo.  
Muy intrigado, Sam se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y lo siguió hasta la biblioteca.  
Dean tomó nuevamente la estatuilla, apretando la mandíbula, todo su cuerpo en tensión. Los grabados se iluminaron aún más intensamente que antes, y Dean se sintió dentro de la visión. Esta vez vio los nombres de los primeros alados, Rafael, Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, escritos con caracteres enoquianos que pudo comprender perfectamente. Lucifer lideraba a los que bajaron y procrearon con los humanos, y fueron perseguidos por los otros tres y su ejército en la primera guerra civil del Cielo.  
Los siglos pasaron como una película acelerada, hasta que fue testigo de la fundación de los Hombres de Letras, por medio de descendientes de aquellos ángeles. No se sorprendió cuando vio que el fundador era amigo de un ángel, de forma muy similar a la amistad que tenía con Cas, aunque no exactamente igual, no pudo evitar pensar Dean.  
La visión concluyó de repente, y sus ojos desenfocados apenas se fijaron en Sam, que le había quitado la figura de las manos y lo sacudía por los hombros. En su confusión, notó que estaba tendido en el suelo.  
\- Dean, quédate conmigo. ¡Dean!  
\- Estoy bien – se soltó de las manos del preocupado Sam y se incorporó con dificultad - ¿Lo viste?  
\- Estabas sufriendo convulsiones. Me asusté mucho. ¿Que te pasó?  
\- ¿No viste nada?  
\- Los símbolos se encendieron. Caíste al piso, tenías convulsiones. No reaccionabas. Te quité la estatua y despertaste.  
Dean se levantó del suelo con cuidado. Esta vez la experiencia fue muy fuerte y no se sentía del todo bien. Se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa.  
\- Sam, toma la estatuilla. Necesito saber que pasa.  
Sam la levantó del suelo y la sostuvo un rato con ambas manos, pero nada ocurrió. Después de varios minutos sin moverse, como hechizados, ambos vieron que los símbolos de la base comenzaban a iluminarse débilmente.  
\- ¿Ves algo?  
\- No, pero me está quemando.  
Esta vez fue Dean quién le quitó el objeto a Sam. Empezaba a comprender.  
\- Creo que los efectos están atenuados en ti, por la sangre de demonio que recibiste de bebé y ... - Dean se interrumpió, no quería recordarle a Ruby en ese momento, sonaría como un reproche más y estaba cansado de pelear.  
\- ¿Qué efectos? - Sam miró los objetos, intrigado.  
\- Cuando lo toqué, tuve visiones. - Dean le contó todo lo que vio y experimentó. - Sam, creo que somos descendientes de ángeles. No encuentro otra explicación.  
Para asombro de Dean, Sam no se mostró sorprendido, sólo suspiró resignado.  
\- No me sorprende. Me lo temía.  
\- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo me ocultaste algo tan importante?  
\- Lo sospechaba. Encontré unos libros antiguos en la biblioteca. Había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no estaba seguro. En ese libro decía que sólo un ángel puede matar a otro ángel. Y tu mataste a Zachariah, y tus ojos no se quemaron con la luz de la explosión. Se lo comenté a Cas, no sabía nada concreto pero admitió la posibilidad. Dijo que algo así había ocurrido en el pasado remoto de la humanidad.  
\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
\- Teníamos situaciones más urgentes que resolver, no quería preocuparte con eso y no tenía más que teorías. Después mi investigación se interrumpió por todo lo que pasó. No volví a pensar en eso hasta ahora.  
\- Genial. Ahora somos parientes de los emplumados hijos de puta ésos. Lo que nos faltaba - Dean se puso a dar vueltas por la biblioteca, reprimiendo a duras penas su deseo de romper todo lo que encontraba a su paso.  
\- Dean, cálmate. Sabía que te pondrías así, por eso no te dije nada de mis sospechas. Yo no puedo ver nada en esos objetos, pero tal vez tu puedas obtener información útil que nos permita derrotar a Metatrón y a Gadreel de una vez por todas. Y si en realidad somos descendientes de ángeles, tenemos posibilidades.  
De pronto Dean detuvo su inquieto caminar, y miró a Sam a los ojos.  
\- Naomi lo intuyó. Por eso tuvo esa extraña reacción cuando le conté que ya había matado a un ángel. Ahora lo recuerdo. Todo coincide. Tiene que ser cierto. Y sí, entonces podremos acabar con Metatrón de una vez por todas. Y recuperaré la Gracia de Cas.  
Sam se negó en un principio a que Dean tocara de nuevo el objeto, preocupado de que más visiones fueran demasiado para él, en vista del efecto que la última le causó, pero Dean insistió. Tenían que encontrar una forma de derrotar a Metatrón. Decidieron que Dean no tocaría la estatuilla por más de pocos minutos, y que Sam observaría atentamente y se la quitaría de las manos si veía que Dean sufría algún efecto adverso.  
Así pasaron el resto de la noche. Al final de cada visión, Dean quedaba exhausto, pero se negaba a rendirse. Sam anotaba cuidadosamente todo lo que Dean relataba. Cuando ya no aparecieron nuevas visiones, pasaron al pergamino. Estaba escrito en los mismos caracteres que la base de la imagen, y también brillaron al contacto con los dedos de ambos. No se produjeron visiones esta vez, pero sólo Dean pudo leerlo. Las palabras acudían a su mente como si estuvieran en su propio idioma, pero no tenían mucho sentido.

_La Unión de las Palabras_  
_controla los Cuatro Reinos_  
_el Amo del Poder Absoluto_  
_escribirá su aniquilación_

_Los Guardianes, los últimos Vigilantes_  
_custodian desde la orilla del Tiempo_  
_la Llama de la Fusión Sagrada_  
_que detendrá la destrucción_

Anotaron el enigmático texto, y se concentraron en tratar de interpretarlo. La primera parte parecía simple, se refería a quién poseyera las tablas, y sabían que se trataba de Metatrón. Tampoco parecía sorprendente que buscara la aniquilación total. Sam supuso que los Cuatro Reinos serían la Tierra, el Cielo, el Purgatorio y el Infierno, con lo que Dean estuvo de acuerdo, recordando las palabras de Naomi acerca de que el que poseyera las tablas tendría un poder casi ilimitado.  
La segunda parte era mucho más oscura. ¿Quiénes serían los Guardianes? ¿Ángeles, demonios, o algún otro tipo de seres que se habían mantenido ocultos hasta ahora? ¿Y que sería la llama de la fusión sagrada? ¿Algún arma celestial que permitiría derrotar a Metatrón? ¿Cómo podrían encontrarla y utilizarla? Lo dejaron por el momento, ya que no tenían claves que les permitieran descifrar eso, faltaban demasiados datos. Añadieron a la investigación los libros que encontró Sam y consiguieron confirmar algunos hechos que Dean presenció en las visiones. En esos libros encontraron además la ubicación y la fórmula de un ritual que permitiría abrir un portal secreto al Cielo, donde suponían que Metatrón tendría su cuartel general, ahora que había desterrado a todos los ángeles. A las seis de la mañana estaban exhaustos, y decidieron acostarse a dormir un rato. Como necesitaban a Cas para trazar el plan de ataque definitivo, Dean lo llamó y se preocupó mucho cuando éste no contestó el móvil. Le dedicó una plegaria antes de quedarse dormido. No hubo respuesta y lo invadió el familiar vacío helado que asociaba con la ausencia de Cas. Las pesadillas poblaron sus apenas cuatro horas de sueño, impidiéndole descansar pese a su agotamiento.  
No tuvieron noticias de Cas cuando despertaron, y Dean estaba convencido de que Metatrón lo había capturado. No podían esperar más para ejecutar su plan. No iba a permitir que Metatrón dañara a Cas. Nunca más.


	9. Mi Gracia es tuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora sí, el último capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Trabajaron juntos como en los viejos tiempos, como si los últimos días de frialdad y tensión no hubieran existido. Después de un escaso desayuno, se prepararon reuniendo todas las armas que pensaron podrían servir de algo en la batalla que les esperaba: la espada mata ángeles, el cuchillo mata-demonios, aceite sagrado, y armas de fuego, que si bien no podían matar ángeles, podían permitirles ganar tiempo hiriendo a los recipientes. Dean sujetó la espada mata-ángeles en el cinturón de sus vaqueros de modo que desenfundarla le llevara pocos segundos. Sam llevaba los componentes del ritual necesario para abrir el portal, además de las armas. Por su aspecto, parecía que tampoco había descansado bien. Dean guardó el pergamino y la estatuilla en el bolsillo de la campera, tal vez fueran útiles una vez más. El plan en principio parecía simple: entrar al Cielo, encontrar las tablas, destruirlas y luego enfrentarse a Metatrón y tratar de aniquilarlo. Y luego liberar a Castiel y recuperar su Gracia. Sabían que no iba a ser nada fácil, eran demasiadas las cosas que podían salir mal.  
La entrada secreta se encontraba en una plaza en Arkansas, a unas tres horas del búnker. La plaza era pequeña y tenía algunos juegos para niños. Bajaron del auto y se aproximaron, preparados para todo, las armas ocultas pero listas para usarse. La plaza estaba desierta, excepto por una niña solitaria que se balanceaba en una de las hamacas y una mujer, probablemente su madre, que leía el diario sentada en un banco cercano. La niña les dirigió una mirada hostil mientras se aproximaban, al tiempo que su madre se levantaba en actitud de amenaza. Dean y Sam comprendieron inmediatamente que se trataba de ángeles que vigilaban el portal y se prepararon para enfrentarlas. La niña se levantó lentamente de la hamaca y se dirigió a Dean con voz inexpresiva.  
\- Dean Winchester. Adelante. Metatrón te espera – y señaló el rectángulo de arena que había bajo las hamacas.  
Los hermanos dieron un paso en la dirección que indicó la niña, pero la mujer, que aún no había dicho nada, se colocó delante de Sam, bloquéandole el camino.  
\- Tú no. Sólo él.  
Dean sacó la espada, que brilló bajo el pálido sol de la tarde – O los dos o ninguno- dijo con su voz más amenazadora.  
\- Muy bien. Entonces no pasarán. Nuestras órdenes son claras – la niña no pareció asustada ante la espada con que Dean la amenazaba.  
\- No queremos hacerles daño. Sólo déjennos pasar.  
\- Puedes matarnos si quieres. No vas a pasar si no abrimos el portal. Y si intentas abrirlo por la fuerza, Metatrón matará a tu amiguito el traidor, que en estos momentos es su invitado especial.  
Dean se puso pálido y su mano tembló ligeramente ante la confirmación de sus peores temores. Bajó la espada y se volvió a Sam.  
\- Está bien, espera aquí. Iré yo.  
\- No, Dean, es una trampa. Te matará.  
\- Sam, tiene a Cas. Tengo que ir. Volveré.  
Sam suspiró resignado. Sabía que no podía detener a Dean cuando se trataba de Cas.  
\- Te espero aquí. Por favor, no hagas que te maten. Y trae a Cas de vuelta. Yo me las arreglaré. Soltó el cuchillo que llevaba, y levantó las manos, dejándolas bien a la vista, mostrando que no pretendía hacer nada. Se miraron a los ojos y Sam le guiñó el ojo. Dean asintió, y caminó hasta el rectángulo de arena, colocándose justo en el centro.  
\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó a la niña.  
La niña se acercó y trazó unos símbolos en la arena con una ramita. Bajo los pies de Dean brilló una potente luz blanca, y Dean desapareció, quedando en la plaza Sam, la mujer y la niña, mirándose en silencio. 

Dean abrió los ojos, aturdido y medio cegado por el resplandor blanco, y cuando pudo volver a enfocar la vista, vio que se encontraba en una oficina. Un escritorio antiguo de madera oscura, repleto de libros y papeles, con una anticuada máquina de escribir en el centro, ocupaba una esquina de la habitación. Archivadores de metal se alineaban contra una pared, y las otras paredes estaban repletas de estantes de madera oscura que se curvaban con el peso de cientos de libros. Sentado enfrente del escritorio en un sillón de madera, estaba Metatrón, con una sardónica sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes amarillos y desparejos.  
\- El gran Dean Winchester. Bienvenido a mi oficina. Aquí escribo mis historias.  
\- ¿Dónde está Cas? - Dean aún tenía la espada apretada firmemente en su mano y la apuntó en dirección a Metatrón.  
Metatrón se echó a reír, con una risa tan desagradable como todo él.  
\- Ay, que miedo que me das. Te ves impresionante amenazándome con esa espada. Como si pudieras hacerme algo con ella. Te traje para que hablemos. Toma asiento.  
Dean no se movió un milímetro - ¿Dónde está Cas, hijo de puta? - su voz se hizo más grave y profunda, mientras luchaba por controlar su rabia. Perder el control no ayudaría a Cas.  
\- ¡Que conmovedor! - la voz de Metatrón estaba impregnada de ironía – ni en mis mejores tiempos hubiese podido escribir una novela tan romántica. El angelito que se rebela por amor a un mono. El mono que lucha contra fuerzas superiores por salvar a su angelito. Ni siquiera es original, ¿sabías? Ya pasó antes, y terminó mal. No, no escribí esa novela, pero voy a deleitarme escribiendo el final. ¡Ah, y será un final tan dramático! Ni Shakespeare lo haría mejor.  
Dean trató de serenarse, de pensar en un plan. Deseaba aniquilar a ese maldito de una vez, soltar todo su odio y su rabia, pero antes tenía que averiguar que había hecho con Cas y con su Gracia, y cuáles eran sus retorcidos planes. Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, bajó la espada, aunque no la soltó, y se sentó en la butaca de madera que había frente al escritorio de Metatrón.  
\- Está bien, hablemos. ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Poder, venganza, diversión. Quiero ser el escritor supremo de la historia del Universo. Quiero que Mi Palabra sea la Única ley. Y ustedes están estorbando. Los Winchester y el líder de los ángeles rebeldes. Están reescribiendo mi historia, y no pienso tolerarlo – el tono de burla había desaparecido de la voz de Metatrón y a medida que hablaba, Dean percibió que el enojo aumentaba. Y detectó algo más: miedo. El gran y poderoso Metatrón tenía miedo de ellos. Temía que algún factor inesperado arruinara sus ambiciosos planes. En ese momento deseó ser tan inteligente como Sam, poder comprender lo que pasaba y utilizarlo a su favor para poder matar a Metatrón, salvar a Cas y salir de allí. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ganar tiempo hasta que Sam encontrara la forma de llegar, como le dio a entender antes de que se abriera el portal. Y mientras tanto tendría que encontrar el escondite de las tablas que poseía Metatrón. Siguió hablando con tono irónico.  
\- Que pena me das. El ángel más poderoso del cielo y dejas que unos simples humanos arruinen tu historia. Eres tan patético como el resto de ustedes.  
Metatrón soltó una desagradable carcajada.  
\- Búrlate lo que quieras, humano, mientras te quede tiempo. Esta vez será el final para ti, tu hermano y ese ángel idiota. Él sí que es patético, enamorándose de un humano. Estoy pensando cual final será más dramático: ¿Matarte a ti enfrente de tu angelito y que vea como lo perdió todo por nada? ¿O matarlo a él enfrente de ti, y disfrutar con tu sufrimiento humano, y reírme de tus intentos de vengarlo? ¿O hacer que se maten el uno al otro, y mueran juntos como en un clásico drama romántico?  
Dean apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo el metal de la espada clavarse en su mano. Aquel sádico hijo de puta lo estaba torturando con sus palabras, no podía soportar la forma en que disfrutaba planeando como hacerlos sufrir más. Sintió que la espada vibraba en su mano, y una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría su brazo. Reconoció la sensación como la que experimentó cuando salvó a Cas del ángel que lo quiso matar cuando era humano. Una fuerza inexplicable, como si tuviera superpoderes. Sin pensar lo que hacía, saltó sobre Metatrón por encima del escritorio, intentando atravesarlo con la espada. Éste la desvió con facilidad, y con un gesto de su mano, envió a Dean volando hacia atrás, donde cayó contra un archivero de metal. Dean consiguió protegerse la cabeza con los brazos, pero el fuerte golpe en la espalda le quitó momentáneamente la respiración. La espada cayó al suelo y quedó inerte sobre la desgastada alfombra.  
Metatrón volvió a reír, se levantó de la silla y rodeó lentamente el escritorio, hasta pararse al lado de Dean, a quién miró con una mezcla de lástima y asombro.  
\- No puedes ganar esta vez, ¿porqué no te rindes?. No eres más que un insecto al que puedo aplastar en cuanto quiera, pero todavía no. Me voy a divertir contigo antes.  
Pateó brutalmente a Dean en el estómago, antes de que pudiera levantarse, arrancándole un quejido. Lo tomó de la campera y lo levantó del piso en un sólo movimiento. Dean jadeó y se apoyó en la pared, doblado sobre sí mismo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sintió el calor de la estatuilla en el bolsillo.  
\- Vamos, te llevaré con tu novio. Quiero que vea como no puede salvarte esta vez – levantó la espada y lo empujó delante de él, la punta de la espada clavándose apenas en la parte baja de la espalda de Dean.  
Salieron de la oficina. Metatrón lo condujo a un tosco pasillo en el que se habrían varias celdas vacías, cerradas por gruesas rejas de lo que parecía hierro forjado, pero Dean sospechó que debían ser de un material que impedía que los ángeles las atravesaran, como una especie de campo de fuerza a prueba de ángeles.  
Metatrón se detuvo delante de la única celda habitada. Cas estaba tendido en una repisa de piedra que hacía las veces de cama. Su eterna gabardina estaba sucia y desgarrada. Su rostro pálido estaba manchado de sangre, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.  
\- ¡Cas!- gritó Dean, tomando con furia los barrotes de hierro, como si quisiera arrancarlos. Los barrotes no se movieron un milímetro. Cas abrió los ojos y se intentó incorporar, pero no le dieron las fuerzas. Volvió a caer contra la repisa.  
\- Dean – su voz sonó muy débil.  
Dean se volvió furioso a Metatrón - Maldito hijo de puta, ¿que le hiciste?  
\- Vino aquí con un ridículo plan para derrotarme, con su pequeño ejército. Lo vencí y lo encerré, y lo golpeé un poco, pero nada más. Es su Gracia robada que se está gastando. Cuando se agote del todo, morirá. No le queda mucho tiempo. Un ángel no puede sobrevivir sin su Gracia.  
\- Devuélvesela.  
Metatrón se rió nuevamente.  
\- Por supuesto, enseguida se la devuelvo. Qué divertido eres, Dean Winchester. Casi me da pena tener que matarte. Me resultas un ejemplar de simio muy entretenido.  
Antes de terminar de hablar, golpeó de nuevo a Dean con fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra los barrotes, y siguió golpeándole sin piedad.  
Dean cayó al suelo, sangrando, el rostro amoratado, lleno de cortes y escupiendo sangre. Con un supremo esfuerzo, Castiel se arrastró hasta los barrotes.  
\- ¡Dean! No lo mates, por favor no lo mates – suplicó a Metatrón – haré lo que quieras.  
\- Pronto no podrás hacer nada, soldadito rebelde. No lo voy a matar todavía. Quiero que su sufrimiento sea lo último que veas antes de morir. No te privaría de ese espectáculo, tengo corazón.  
Las burlonas palabras de Metatrón produjeron un odio ciego a Dean que renovó sus fuerzas. Se puso de rodillas y se levantó, apoyándose en los barrotes de la celda. Estaba dispuesto a no rendirse hasta el final. Y todavía tenía una posibilidad.  
\- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? ¿Temes a los Guardianes? - dijo en cuanto pudo hablar de nuevo.  
Metatrón se sobresaltó. Le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Dean, pero éste le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de su ojo hinchado. Ya había obtenido la reacción que buscaba.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - rugió Metatrón. Se abalanzó sobre él, apoyando la punta de la espada sobre su corazón, y por un instante Dean temió que lo matara allí mismo. Pero sintió la hoja temblar sobre su piel y supo que si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría ganar la partida. Tenía que fingir que sabía más de lo que sabía en realidad, y ganar tiempo. Así que existían otros jugadores en aquel juego de locos y Metatrón lo sabía.  
\- Los ángeles no son lo más poderoso que existe, ¿verdad?. Sé que están llegando. Sé que tienen la única arma capaz de vencerte.  
\- No puedes saber nada. Estás mintiendo.  
\- Cree lo que quieras. Estás intentando convencerte de que dije esas palabras por casualidad – Dean se las arregló para que su voz sonara segura y confiada pese a que le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba respirar. Debía tener costillas rotas – Comete el mismo error que los otros que nos subestimaron, y te irá igual que a ellos.  
Metatrón alejó la espada y retrocedió un paso.  
Un estruendo de muebles rotos procedentes de la oficina los sobresaltó a ambos. Metatrón tomó a Dean por el cuello de la campera y colocó la punta de la espada sobre su tráquea.  
\- Camina – lo arrastró por el pasillo de vuelta a la oficina. Dirigiendo una última mirada a Cas, Dean pensó con todas sus fuerzas: “aguanta Cas, vamos a salir de aquí”, y se dejó llevar.  
Entraron en la oficina. Dentro reinaba el caos. Dean vio a Sam y a tres personas más, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules, y dos hombres altos y robustos, que registraban la oficina volteando muebles, tirando libros, abriendo cajones, rompiendo sillas. Dean reconoció a uno de ellos, era Gadreel. Sam estaba frente al escritorio murmurando para sí “escribirá su aniquilación”, una y otra vez. De repente movió la máquina de escribir y sacó algo de debajo de ésta.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? - rugió Metatrón – deténganse o lo mato - Dean sintió la punta de la espada perforando la piel de su garganta, quemándole a la vez como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Soltó un débil quejido que no pudo reprimir. El calor de la estatuilla estaba aumentando, podía sentirlo a través de la tela de la campera.  
Sam giró hacia Metatrón, mostrando lo que tenía en la mano. Dean reconoció una de las tablas. Los símbolos grabados en ella brillaban.  
\- Suéltalo o la rompo. Y después te mato – dijo Sam lenta, fríamente, pronunciando cada sílaba con un odio concentrado que sorprendió incluso a Dean.  
Metatrón volvió su atención a Sam por unos segundos. Eso fue suficiente para Dean. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y apresando la estatuilla del alien en su mano, la sacó violentamente y golpeó con ella a Metatrón en la frente. Metatrón lanzó un grito que era mezcla de dolor y miedo y soltó a Dean, que se dejó caer al suelo, y empezó a temblar, mientras los símbolos de la base de la figura apresada en su mano brillaban con fuerza.  
Sam tiró la tabla al suelo con violencia, y ésta se deshizo en pedazos. Metatrón gritó de nuevo y se abalanzó hacia Dean espada en mano, el cual, incapaz de soltar el objeto, se retorcía en el suelo. Sam fue más rápido y pateó a Metatrón, alejándolo de Dean.  
Gadreel y el otro ángel se abalanzaron hacia Metatrón. Gadreel logró quitarle la espada, mientras el otro lo sujetaba, pero Metatrón consiguió liberar su mano derecha, la alzó y los dos volaron, estrellándose contra los estantes, que se derrumbaron sobre ellos, enterrándolos bajo una pila de libros. No se movieron más.  
Sam se arrodilló junto a Dean, y le quitó el objeto de la mano. Dean dejó de temblar, pero permaneció en el piso, jadeando, demasiado débil y herido para moverse.  
La mujer se lanzó hacia Metatrón con una espada en la mano, lanzando un grito de rabia, pero fue igualmente lanzada contra la pared, desde la que se deslizó al suelo, y permaneció allí, inmóvil, consciente pero aturdida.  
Metatrón se puso de pie lentamente, con el aire triunfal de quien tiene dominada la situación.  
\- Bueno, bueno. Ahora ya están aquí los dos Winchester. Y supongo que esos son lo que queda del ejército de Castiel. Muy inteligente tu ataque por sorpresa, veo que traspasar el portal no fue difícil para ti. Deberé castigar a las vigilantes, se supone que debían impedirte la entrada. Y conseguiste romper la tabla. ¡Bien hecho! Pero no te servirá de nada, ahora los tengo a los tres en mi poder.  
Sonrió burlonamente y se acercó hasta quedar a unos dos metros de Sam, quien, aún sosteniendo la estatuilla en una mano, ayudaba a Dean a sentarse y apoyarse en la pared, junto al escritorio. Metatrón dirigió una intrigada mirada al singular objeto.  
\- Así que era esto. Así supieron de la existencia de los Guardianes. Me lo vas a entregar ahora mismo o... – se llevó la mano al cuello y se arrancó una cadena plateada que balanceó frente a los ojos de los hermanos, asegurándose que éstos vieran el diminuto recipiente de cristal que brillaba con una luz blanca cegadora – destruiré al angelito para siempre.  
\- No – susurró Dean. La luz de la Gracia de Cas iluminaba su rostro cubierto de sangre y cortes, y se reflejaba en su único ojo abierto.  
Sam se levantó y se colocó entre Dean y Metatrón, alzando las manos, con movimientos lentos, con la estatuilla bien visible, firmemente apretada en su mano. El brillo de los símbolos aumentó.  
\- Sé lo que puede hacer esto, y lo usaré contra ti si no me das la Gracia de Cas.  
\- No vas a poner condiciones. Me darás el objeto o romperé esto – extendió la mano frente a sí, sujetando apenas con dos dedos la cadena de plata – como el recipiente de Castiel está aislado, su Gracia no puede acceder a él, así que se destruirá. Y después los mataré a los dos.  
Extendió la otra mano hacia Sam, indicando que se acercara. Sam miró a Dean y luego asintió.  
\- Vas a matarnos de todos modos. No tenemos nada que perder. Si lo quieres, ¡atrápalo!  
Sam lanzó la estatuilla hacia Metatrón con todas sus fuerzas. Tomado por sorpresa, Metatrón dejó caer la cadena con la Gracia de Cas y trató de atrapar el objeto, pero éste lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido. El diminuto recipiente estalló en pedazos, y la energía blanca se liberó. Dean gritó. La energía blanca se dirigió hacia él y entró en su boca. Al instante su cuerpo resplandeció y todas sus heridas desaparecieron.  
Dean se levantó, tomó la espada mata ángeles que estaba junto a la mujer caída y se dirigió hacia el aturdido Metatrón, que lo miró con horror mientras se aproximaba, incapaz de reaccionar. Sam contemplaba la escena con asombro, y cuando Dean se acercó a Metatrón, se lanzó de cabeza al suelo, cerrando los ojos.  
Dean se veía imponente, sus ojos brillaban en azul, y y un aura luminosa rodeaba su cuerpo. La espada relucía en su mano con un brillo cegador. La levantó y sin un palabra, atravesó la garganta de Metatrón. Hubo una explosión de luz. Cuando ésta se apagó y Sam se levantó, vio el cuerpo de Metatrón completamente quemado, y la sombra de sus alas extendidas y rotas, cubría toda la habitación. Dean estaba de pie junto al cuerpo, la reluciente espada aún en su mano, sus ojos azules y brillantes, mirando lo que quedaba de Metatrón a sus pies. Sam se acercó lentamente, y Dean alzó la mirada hacia él.  
\- ¿Dean? - preguntó Sam.  
Dean no respondió. Se volvió hacia la puerta de la oficina y salió por ella, dirigiéndose al pasillo que conducía a las celdas. Sam lo siguió, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.  
Dean se detuvo ante la celda donde Cas yacía sobre la repisa de piedra; parecía inconsciente y apenas respiraba. Dean tocó dos barrotes y éstos se partieron bajo sus manos. Dean los apartó de un golpe, entró en la celda y se sentó en la cama de piedra junto a Cas. Sam miraba desde afuera, sin atreverse a hacer un sólo movimiento.  
Sin decir una palabra, Dean se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Cas y lo besó con pasión. Un resplandor de luz blanca envolvió a ambos, cubriéndolos de la vista de Sam. Transcurrieron unos minutos. Finalmente la luz se extinguió y Sam pudo verlos. Castiel estaba sentado en la repisa, con la espalda contra la pared, y sostenía a Dean en sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí. Dean tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Cas.  
Las miradas de Sam y Castiel se cruzaron por sobre la cabeza inclinada de Dean.  
\- Estamos bien, Sam. Ya terminó todo – dijo Castiel con su voz ronca y profunda habitual. 

Días más tarde, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Desaparecido Metatrón, registraron completamente su oficina y lograron revertir el hechizo con que expulsó a los ángeles del Cielo, así que todos pudieron volver. Castiel ayudó a resolver las diferencias entre ellos aunque se negó a ser el líder. Sólo deseaba que lo dejaran en paz. El liderazgo quedó a cargo de Hannah, la mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules que ayudó a Sam en el ataque a Metatrón. Gadreel, arrepentido, ayudó también a restaurar la armonía, y todo quedó más o menos tranquilo allá arriba.  
La existencia de los objetos de los Guardianes permanecería en secreto. Sólo Hannah había visto algo, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para entender todo lo que vio. Así que Sam y Dean decidieron ocultar los objetos en el búnker, donde estarían fuera del alcance de ángeles, demonios y otros seres que pudieran demostrar interés en ellos. Eran demasiado peligrosos, y puesto que Sam y Dean eran los únicos que podían descifrarlos, de momento no les eran útiles a nadie más.  
El alma de Kevin pudo finalmente entrar al cielo, y prometió esperar a su madre cuando llegara el momento de reunirse.  
Y hasta firmaron una momentánea tregua con Crowley, en consideración a la ayuda que les prestó.  
Estaban de vuelta en el búnker, los tres, sentados en torno a la mesa donde comían. Era el primer momento de tranquilidad que tenían en varios días. Castiel, con todos sus poderes restaurados, podía volver al Cielo con sus hermanos en cuanto quisiera, pero no lo deseaba. Sentía que ese era su verdadero hogar. Sus experiencias como humano le enseñaron que la familia no termina con la sangre.  
Los objetos estaban sobre la mesa. Sam estudiaba el texto con la traducción del pergamino, pensativo. Dean bebía una cerveza, sentado muy junto a Castiel, con aire despreocupado y alegre. Castiel lo miraba y le sonreía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Sus manos estaban unidas por debajo de la mesa.  
\- ¿Alguna idea de quiénes son los Guardianes? - preguntó Sam, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.  
\- Parece bastante claro. Son aliens. Yo tenía razón – dijo Dean. Deben venir de Asgard o algo así. Y vigilan que los ángeles no abusen de su poder.  
\- Dean – Sam lo miró con fastidio, pero vio que su hermano se reía y sonrió a su vez – me preocupa que puedan ser una amenaza para la humanidad. Hasta Metatrón los temía.  
\- Ya nos ocuparemos de ellos cuando vengan. Si no aparecieron cuando Metatrón asumió el poder absoluto, no creo que vayan a venir próximamente.  
\- Eso me preocupa aún más. ¿Leíste bien la segunda parte? Por lo que dice el texto, ellos custodiaban el arma que se usaría para derrotarlo, “la llama de la fusión sagrada”. Pero fuiste tu quién lo mató.  
\- Estás equivocado, Sam – dijo Castiel con calma – no fue Dean quién lo mató. Fuimos ambos. Mi Gracia, y su Alma. Fusionadas. Creo que a eso se refería esa especie de profecía. Juntos fuimos más poderosos que el ángel más poderoso que jamás existió.  
\- Creo que entiendo. Somos descendientes de ángeles, por eso somos recipientes perfectos. Un ángel es más poderoso en el recipiente adecuado. Pero Gadreel no podía contra Metatrón cuando me poseyó. Tampoco podrían contra él ni Michael ni Lucifer, aunque estuvieran poseyéndonos. ¿Cómo pudiste tú derrotarlo poseyendo a Dean?  
\- Sam, no lo entiendes – Dean se puso serio de repente, y su voz tembló por un instante, como si le costara hablar del asunto - la Gracia de Cas no me poseyó. Se fusionó conmigo. En ese momento fuimos un solo ser. Infinitamente más poderoso que cualquiera de los dos.  
\- Fuimos uno. Es algo muy raro, no hay registros de que haya pasado alguna vez.  
Castiel miró pensativamente a Dean y éste le devolvió la mirada, y una vez más, fue como si cada uno pudiera ver el alma, la pura esencia del otro, y todo lo demás desapareciera.  
Sam se aclaró la garganta y los miró sonriendo.  
\- ¿No tienen un cuarto adonde ir?

Una hora más tarde, los dos estaban tendidos en la cama, en la penumbra del cuarto de Dean, uno junto al otro, exhaustos. La experiencia había sido increíble, como si después de la fusión del alma de Dean con la Gracia de Cas, todo lo que hacían juntos, desde el más leve roce hasta la unión sexual, producía en ellos sensaciones amplificadas que resonaban en el núcleo de sus mismas esencias.  
De pronto Castiel rompió el confortable silencio entre ambos.  
\- Dean, ¿crees que los Guardianes prepararon ésto?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Tu y yo. La fusión.  
\- Es posible ¿ Y eso cambiaría algo de lo que sentimos? Y si estar juntos es un designio cósmico, mejor, porque nadie podrá separarnos nunca.  
\- Cuando me desintegraron, algo me armó de nuevo. Y no importa lo que haga, lo que pase conmigo, siempre algo o alguien me devuelve a tu lado. Como si nuestro destino fuera estar juntos para siempre. Como si no importaran las diferencias ni las barreras entre los dos.  
\- Cas, la conexión entre nosotros es algo único, que no pasó jamás en la historia del universo, por lo que sabemos. Es como si estuviéramos conectados en todos los planos de existencia. Y cuando nos fusionamos, y fuimos un solo ser, se sintió natural, correcto. Mi alma es tuya. No puede estar completa sin ti.  
Los ojos verdes de Dean estaban húmedos con una emoción que no intentó reprimir. Cas besó sus lágrimas.  
\- Dean, mi Gracia te buscó a ti. Te sentí. Eras como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, que atrajo mi Gracia con una fuerza irresistible. No como lo haría un recipiente temporal, sino como el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenece. Y fui uno contigo y fui más yo que nunca. Ahora lo sé. Eres parte de mi ser. Mi Gracia es tuya.  
\- Cas – Dean no dijo más nada, pero no hizo falta.  
\- Dean.  
Se abrazaron, fundiéndose el uno en el otro en la oscuridad del cuarto, con la certeza de que no existía poder en todo el Universo capaz de separarlos.


End file.
